Unexpected Friendship
by zyphoracutie
Summary: JONAS. FINALLY COMPLETE! Nick and Macy find out they have more in common then they think. Now its been 7 years, can Macy still keep her feelings hidden? And what about Kevin? Macy/Nick friendship. Macy/Kevin?
1. Unexpected Friendship

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters.

* * *

Nick was walking through the hallway gloomily when he caught sight of Macy sitting in the atrium, her face tilted up towards the sky. He stopped where he was going and turned towards the atrium; something about the way she looked at the sky had him worried. He and Macy didn't usually converse on a regular basis, she was much closer to Kevin and Stella, but he wanted to know what was wrong as she was still his friend.

"Hey, Macy." He said, closing the door to the atrium behind him. The minute she turned to him she gave him a huge grin.

"Hey Nick." She said before her face softened a bit. "How are you doing?" she asked gently. Nick sighed and took a seat next to her, thinking about what had him so gloomy to begin with.

"I'll be fine." He said with a small frown. "Sadly, I am pretty used to by now."

"Hey," said Macy, playfully elbowing him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day you will find a girl thrilled to have you fall fast and hard for her."

"Yeah, instead of just telling me they don't feel that way, which seems to be what happens every time. You would think that since I am a rock star I wouldn't have such a hard time having a girl return my feelings." replied Nick.

"Ah, the catch 22." Replied Macy knowingly, nodding her head.

"The what?" asked Nick in confusion?

"Catch 22. Basically it means you're in a lose lose situation. You see, you want to find someone who falls for you and not the you of JONAS, so that makes the "rock star" status void, which makes it hard for someone as reserved as you to find someone who will fall for the real you. Especially since JONAS is such a huge part of you. I mean, you can't date someone that hates JONAS, but they have to accept JONAS as part of your life." Nick creased his brow in though.

"Okay, that does kind of make sense. Anyways, as much as I would love to talk about my failures concerning relationships, it is kind of depressing." stated Nick.

"Maybe we should just give up on love." stated Macy out of the blue. Nick didn't know if that was a question or statement so he didn't say anything, just watched as she looked up at the sky. "I mean why go through the heart break repeatedly knowing that nothing is going to change. Why go through the depressing realization everyday that the one you want is the one you can't have?"

"You can't give up on finding your one true love because they are the ones that make you whole." answered Nick passionately.

"Oh I don't mean give up on it forever. I'm just talking about high school love. For something that probably won't last a year after graduation, what's the point of letting it destroy your high school years?" asked Macy.

"Well I guess that's true. Well true for me, but you said 'we'. Why would you want to give up on 'high school love'?" asked Nick, while putting air quotes on the high school making Macy grin.

"Well you see Nick; I'm going to tell you a secret that not even Stella knows. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, not your brother or parents or Stella." Nick creased his brows in a frown but nodded his head anyways.

"You see, I am head over heels in love with someone and have hoped day after day that he would realize that he felt the same way about me." here Macy paused and looked at her lap before sighing and continuing. "But today I finally admitted to myself that the way he looks at me now is how he is always going to look at me."

Nick was quiet as he thought about this. Other than the Randolph incident, Macy had never really dated anyone since he had known her. Obviously the whole double date with Joe, Stella and Van Dyke didn't count. It kind of surprised him that she had such strong feelings for someone and no one had noticed. Hiding emotions wouldn't be something that Nick would think Macy was capable of; she was such an open person.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Nick, thinking that was the simplest solution. Macy just laughed at the question though.

"Come on Nick, you especially know how much it sucks to get rejected."

"True, but if you feel this strongly for him isn't it worth the risk. What if he likes you back just hasn't realized it?"

"Oh, I don't want pity love." said Macy simply.

"'Pity love'?" asked Nick in confusion. For someone who writes countless songs about love, apparently there were a lot of different kinds of love that he didn't know about. First 'high school love' and now 'pity love'."

"Yeah, pity love. It's when a person finds out someone like them and thinks 'hey, I might be able to like them back.' I don't want him to start liking me just because I like him. I want them to realize 'hey, Macy is really special and I really like her' all by himself. Does that make sense?" asked Macy, turning to Nick. Nick gave a little half smile.

"Actually that makes perfect sense." Macy smiled a bright smile, happy that he understood. "So…" continued Nick. "About that whole 'giving up on his school love' thing…you still up for it?" Macy grinned broadly.

"Sure am! Are you ready to be lonely through high school together?" asked Macy cheekily.

"If you're there along the way, I think I can manage."

"Aw, that is so sweet." said Macy, giving Nick a hug.

"Hey Macy?" asked Nick into the hug.

"Yeah?" she asked, not pulling away.

"Would you mind telling me who the guy is…that you're in love with?" he asked. Macy pulled away slowly.

"I don't think so Nick. I think it would be best to keep it to myself right now." Nick nodded his head in understanding. "But when I am ready, you will be the first to know." she told him happily.

"Ok." said Nick before an idea came into his head. "Macy, it's not me is it?"

"On, no!" assure Macy quickly. "I mean you're a great guy and any girl will be lucky to have you, but not me. I mean, I would be lucky to have you, I just don't feel _that_ way…"

"Macy, Macy…it's okay. I understand. I feel the same way about you." said Nick. "I just wanted to make sure; you know that this didn't turn into some 80's John Hughes movie." Macy laughed at that.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." she answered. "You know, this is the longest conversation we had with just the two of us."

"Yeah it is. I kind of like it." Macy gave a small smile.

"Me too." said Nick before looking down at his watch. "Well I guess we should get ready for our next class. The bell should ring in about five minutes. I'll walk you to your locker." Macy nodded and they both stood up and headed towards their locker.

"So does this mean I have permanent date to all the dances?" asked Nick, thinking about their agreement.

"Sure. It will be fun going as friends instead of trying to find a date." answered Macy. Nick gave her a smile.

"Well I will talk to you later. I gotta run to my locker." said Nick with a wave.

"Alright. Bye Nick. Thanks for the talk." said Macy.

"Anytime." said Nick walking away a lot happier than he was before.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	2. The Set Up

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters.

* * *

That conversation became the start of a great friendship. Within the next week Nick and Macy found themselves talking a lot more in their classes and at the lunch table. Nick figured out that JONAS was not the only thing that Macy was passionate about, and Nick liked using the work passionate instead of obsessed because he found that described Macy perfectly. Macy was extremely passionate about everything that she holds dear to her. Not just JONAS, but sports, her friendship with Stella, her family. She put just as much energy, love and though into those as she did JONAS and Nick was proud to be part of the group.

Macy realized that Nick really wasn't as serious as she had always thought; he just liked things to be rational. Also, he did smile, quite often. It was usually just a quick smile that people missed. She knew she got extremely excited about things and Nick was always able to calm her down with his presence.

Now whenever ever Stella would come over to the firehouse, Macy was with her and the five would hang out together. The boy's parents came to expect her just as they did Stella; even they could see how close she was getting with Nick and the boys. The second week after their talk in the atrium, Stella, Macy and the boys were standing around there locker talking when Friday night was brought up.

"So, Joe and I are going on a date Friday night at this cool Italian place in town. It is going to be awesome. Ooh, Macy, maybe we could find someone for you and do a double date. That would be so much fun! Maybe VanDyke" started Stella, going into matchmaking mode. She didn't know why her best friend didn't go on more dates.

"Actually Stella." said Nick, interrupting her train of thought. "Macy and I were planning on having a movie night this Friday."

"Oh, well okay." answered Stella disappointed. "Maybe some other time then. What about you Kevin? Why don't you ask Becky from the cheerleading squad and we could double together? I've noticed the way she blushes around you." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok." he said simply.

"Sweet." The discussion was dropped and soon everyone started heading towards their classes. "Thanks." said Macy as she and Nick headed to bio.

"No problem. That's why we are in this together." said Nick with a smile, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yup, to keep ourselves out of Stella's evil match making schemes."

"That's right. I will pick you up around six and we can go to the rental place and pick up some movies."

"That works for me. We have popcorn at my house so it should work out fine." replied Macy. By this time they had reached their class and took their seats. The following day they met up at six and got their movies. At first Nick was surprised to find out that Macy's favorite movie was Gladiator, but once he actually watched it, it did actually make sense that she would enjoy it.

Eventually that was the routine that they got into. While Friday would usually be date night for everyone else, it was movie night for them. Their friends had started to get suspicious of them after a couple of months though. Kevin and Joe would hassle Nick about his "crush" on Macy and Stella would corner Macy, trying to get her to admit her undying love for the younger Lucas brother. Despite both of them denying it repeatedly, their friends didn't seem to want to let it go.

Finally they, mainly Stella, came up with a plan to get them on a surprise date. Stella told Macy to meet her at a restaurant for a girl's only dinner and Joe told Nick to meet him and Kevin at the same restaurant for dinner. Of course, they planned on not being there and making them sit together.

"Somehow I am not surprised they did this." commented Nick as Macy walked up to the table with the usher. Macy just laughed.

"I am actually surprised that Stella didn't do it sooner. You know how she is about matchmaking." she said, taking the menu from the usher.

"Your meal has already been paid for; your waiter will be with you shortly to take your order." Both Nick and Macy said thank you to and the usher walked away.

"Well a free meal at a nice restaurant with my best friend, I am absolutely not walking away from that." said Nick with a smirk.

"Me either. You think they're at one of the tables watching?" said Macy browsing the menu.

"Probably, but since we can't see them they are probably not within hearing distance." replied Nick.

"True." said Macy. The waiter then came up to take their orders. Shortly after they left, Nick studied Macy for a moment.

"Is that why you can't tell her about your guy? You don't want her to try to hook them up with you?" asked Nick.

"Pretty much." answered Macy with a sigh. "I love Stella to death, but that's not what I want to happen with this guy." Nick nodded his head in understanding and they continued their night in pleasant conversation and enjoyed a good meal.

"So, who do you thinks going to hounded by who?" asked Macy when they were on the way home.

"Oh I guarantee Joe and Kevin will be ready to pounce when I walk through the door. You're going to have to deal with Stella."

"Goody." said Macy as they pulled up to Macy's house. Nick walked Macy up to her door. "Good luck with your brothers."

"I can handle my brothers. Good luck with Stella. She can be scary sometimes."

"Psh. I can handle her. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Macy." said Nick, giving her a hug.

"Bye." she replied before walking into her house. The minute she made it up stairs, her phone started ringing.

"So, how did it go." asked Stella in a singsong voice.

"It went great! The rib eye there is so good. Oh, and the mozzarella sticks are…" started Macy excitedly.

"Macy!" exclaimed Stella. "You just had a date with Nick Lucas and you're telling me about the food! What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Nick and I had a great time…as friends. Because that is what we are…friends. Just like we have been trying to tell you three for the last couple of months."

"But Macy…" said Stella, but Macy interrupted her.

"No buts Stella. We appreciate the free meal, but Nick and I are not in denial about the way we feel about each other like you and Joe were. We are just really good friends. Period. Now will you please stop with the matchmaking schemes?"

"Fine." said Stella with a huff.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. I gotta get to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Mace."

"Night Stella."

The next day at school, Joe, Kevin and Stella were all standing around Joe's locker discussing the night before.

"Did you guys have any luck with Nick?" she asked.

"Nope; Just a 'thanks for the free meal' and 'we're just friends' speech." answered Joe.

"Guys, what if they are just friends?" asked Kevin.

"I think maybe they are. I mean after talking to Macy last night she seemed pretty positive that she wasn't in love with Nick." replied Stella.

"But come on!" said Joe. "Those two have been attached to the hip for the last couple of months. Neither of them has gone on dates. Nick has not had one picture of a girl in his locker since they started hanging out."

"True, but if you think about it, he hasn't put a picture of Macy up there either…" said Stella.

"Which means he's not crushing on Macy!" answered Kevin happily; figuring out what Stella was getting at.

"Exactly!" said Stella. "Maybe we should just let it drop. If they just want to be friends we should leave them be."

"But where is the fun in that?" asked Joe, making him receive a punch from Stella.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his arms.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Christmas

So, very reluctantly, the three let the issue drop. Nick and Macy couldn't have been happier when they did. Macy celebrated the holidays with them and was included as they sat around exchanging presents Christmas morning. She had received Stella original clothes from Stella herself, earrings from Joe, and a silver bracelet with several charms representing each sport she played from Kevin. She had gotten Stella a new designer handbag, Joe a case that would hold of his hair supplies, and she had gone to build a bear workshop and made Kevin a brown bear in a pink bikini. She had made sure to put one boot on him to represent his lucky boot, a guitar case slung on the bears back and a #1 charm around its neck so that he would know who gave it to him. It wasn't a large bear, but one that would fit easily in his hand.

Finally she gave Nick her present. He was actually very hard to shop for, so she had instead gone for a simple gold key chain. On one side there was an engraved musical symbol and the other side held a picture of the two of them from when they had gone to a photo booth at the mall. Macy was making a silly face and Nick was sticking his tongue off to the side saying that that was as funny as his face could get.

"I picked that one because I look so crazy I even laugh at myself. So whenever you are feeling too serious you can just take a look at it and smile!" explained Macy happily. Nick let out a small chuckle.

"Aw, that's so cute." said Stella while Nick just shook his head.

"It is crazy how much we think alike." he said, pulling out box wrapped in blue polka dotted paper. Macy gave him a questioning look before unwrapping the present to find a jewelry box. Opening it up she saw a key chain almost exactly like the one that she had given Nick, except hers was silver. On one side there was an engraved M and on the other side was another picture from the photo booth they had gone to. This one showed them both with comfortable smiles as Macy rested her head on his shoulder. Underneath the photo was a small message that had been engraved into it as well, simply reading _'Friends for Life._'

"So you know I am always there for you." whispered Nick into her ear. Macy gave him a huge grin and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Aw, I wanna see." said Stella, snatching the keychain from Macy's hand and looking at it. "That is so sweet you guys."

"Speaking of sweet, Mom made extra cookies. Let's go get some." said Kevin, still holding onto his bear.

"Cookies? Yay!" exclaimed Macy hopping up. She loved cookies, especially Mrs. Lucas'.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Gossiping Mothers

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters.

* * *

The following Friday night, Nick was at Macy's for their movie night. They generally alternated whose house they would be at and Macy's mom had figured out their schedule and would be sure to have supplies, such as chips and drinks, for them. She had gotten used to seeing Nick at her house. She wasn't exactly sure what their relationship was, but Macy had insisted that they were just friends. She kind of hoped that they would be something more as Ms. Misa dearly wished to see her daughter happy.

Nick and Macy had decided on watching one of the new chick flicks that had came out first. It was your typically lead going crazy for the popular guy only to realize she was in love with her best friend. As the credits started to roll, Macy let out a sigh as she laid her head on Nicks shoulder. Nick looked down at her questioningly.

"Life would be so easy if I was in love with you." she explained to him. Nick just raised his eyebrow at her and looked in her eyes with understanding. Slowly, he moved his face towards hers till he could feel her lips against his. They stayed like that for a second before Macy started giggling at the same time that a small smile graced Nicks face.

"I guess life isn't going to be easy." said Nick, smiling fully now. Macy laughed out loud, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Nope, but we both knew that was going to happen." said Macy, still unable to keep a smile off her face. As much as she loved Nick, there had been absolutely no feeling behind the kiss and they both knew it.

"Well whoever this guy is that you're in love with, he is really missing out. I hope he does realize what's in front of him, because you deserve to be happy." said Nick, kissing the top of her head before getting up to change out the movie.

"I am happy. I have the best friends in the world. I don't need a guy to make me happy. Plus, I am sure I will get over him when we all leave school. It's hard to get over someone when you see them every day in the hallways." explained Macy with optimism.

"Sure." said Nick, taking his place beside her and putting his arm around his shoulder so that she could lay her head on his shoulder again. Nick started the movie without another word, which is one of the reasons Macy loved Nick. No matter what his opinions may be about the guy she had feelings for, he didn't bug her about her decisions.

Later that night as Macy's mom was heading toward the kitchen, she looked in on the two teenagers to find them fast asleep on the couch. Walking into the living room, she grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two before picking up the cordless phone and making her way back to the kitchen. She looked at the phone list on the wall before dialing a number and then pulled open the refrigerator door to grab something to snack on.

"Hello?" answered Nick's mom.

"Hello Denise, it's Mary, Macy's mom." she answered.

"Oh hello. Are they almost done with their movies?" Denise asked, familiar with their routine as well.

"Actually they are both passed out on the couch. I was just calling to see if it was alright with you if Nick just stayed here tonight?"

"I don't know…" said Denise hesitantly, unsure about his son staying the night at another girls house, especially since she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the girl.

"I assure you, nothing will happen." said Mary, sensing why Denise was hesitating.

"How can you be sure of that? Not that I don't trust you, I just know that you can't watch them when you sleep." stated Denise.

"I am positive that they don't feel that way about each other." she explained.

"Really?" asked Denise curiously.

"Absolutely. I was walking by the living room early this evening when something my daughter said caught my attention. So, being a curious mom, I took a peek and saw them start to kiss." started Mary.

"But…wouldn't that mean that they did have feelings for each other?" asked Denise confused.

"You would think so, but then they both started laughing in the middle of it. Well Macy laughed, Nick just smiled."

"Really?" asked Denise and Mary could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I could have sworn they were going to get together some day."

"Me to, but apparently Macy is in love with some other guy." said Mary.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Denis curious?

"I feel like a horrible mother saying this, but I have no idea. Apparently Nick doesn't know who it is either because he just said "whoever this guy is that you're in love with, he is really missing out."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's normal for teenagers not to divulge their love life to their parents. Half the time I only know about who my boys are crushing over because they tease each other constantly and I overhear it." sympathized Denise.

"It's funny because I always though Macy would get this close to Kevin, not Nick." said Mary offhandedly.

"Really? Why do you say that?" asked Denise.

"Well, Kevin had always been her favorite JONAS. Also for a little while, if it wasn't Stella she was talking to then it was Kevin. I just don't know anymore." Mary paused thinking about it. "You know, I remember growing up that I wished my mother wasn't so clueless about everything. Apparently I am just as clueless about Macy as my mother was about me."

"You and me both Mary." answered Denise with a chuckle. "I think it will be fine for Nick to stay there tonight. Can you bring him home in the morning?"

"Yeah, I got to open the store at 9 in the morning so I will drop him off then." Mary answered.

"Okay. Thank you. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Please Review


	5. Nick Figures It Out

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

Authors note - This chapter is a little bit more serious, but there is a purpose for it in later chapters.

* * *

Soon it was the end of the year at school. Kevin graduated and the rest looked forward to moving up another grade. Other than JONAS appearances and shows, the five spent their time together just hanging out and enjoying the summer. Kevin had received notice in the mail that he had been accepted to the college that he had applied for, his major being Music History. Everyone was so excited for him, although they were a little sad because his college of choice was out of state. So to celebrate, the group decided to throw him a surprise going away party the night before he left for college.

"I am so excited! This is going to be great." exclaimed Stella, putting up the last of the decorations.

"Yeah its going to be great." said Joe, although with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Stella. Joe just shrugged his shoulders, mopping.

"Joe, I thought we agreed we were going to happy for Kevin? This is a great thing for him." said Stella

"I know, I know. It's just…I'm going to miss him. Nick, Kevin and I, we have always been together. Him not being at school with us…being all crazy at home with us…it's just going to be weird."

"I know." said Stella, wrapping her arms around Joe's waist. "I'll miss crazy Kevin also. But we will still see him on holidays and everything."

"Yeah." said Joe before he seemed to shake himself out of his mood. "Alright, lets throw him party he will never forget!"

"That's what I am talking about." said Stella with a grin.

"When will he get back?" asked Joe.

"Well it should still be awhile. Him and Macy went to the zoo. You know how those two are about that place, they will probably be there for another two possibly three hours. Macy is going to text me when they are on their way home." informed Stella.

"Alright, Nick should be here any minute with the food for the party." said Joe.

"Nope, I am here now with the food, so come help me unload it. I gotta start cooking." said Nick as he walked in the room with Stella and Joe. Joe drooped the decoration he was working with and head outside with Nick while Stella continued her work.

About three hours later, Kevin walked into the firehouse with a big grin on his face. He had thoroughly enjoyed the trip to the zoo, it was the perfect way to spend the day before he left for college. Macy was laughing at something he said while they walked up to the upper levels of the firehouse when suddenly a yelled '_SURPRISE!'_ greeted him when they had finally reached the top of the stairs.

"What…" said Kevin in shock, looking at all his friends and classmates from school.

"Happy going away party Kevin." said Macy, giving him a hug while he just stood there in shock as his brothers and Stella walked up to him.

"Man, we so got you!" said Joe.

"When did you guys plan this?" asked Kevin finally getting over the shock.

"Kevin, we've been planning this for the last two weeks." said Nick, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now go enjoy your last night here. We got food galore and I am sure everyone wants a chance to say goodbye to you."

"Thanks you guys!" said Kevin, giving each of them a hug before making his way through the crowd.

"That was so worth it to see his face." said Stella.

"Yeah, now lets go enjoy ourselves on our brother last night here." said Joe, throwing his arm around Stella shoulders and making there way into the crowd.

"Shall we?" asked Nick, holding out his elbow to Macy with a small smile.

"Yes we shall!" she said with a big grin on her face, placing her hand in the crook of his arm as they made their way into the crowd themselves.

A couple of hours into the party Macy was off to the side talking with Kevin.

"So the whole trip to the zoo thing today was a decoy?" asked Kevin with a smile on his face.

"Well, they wanted a way to get you out of the house and I have been dying to go the zoo for the last couple of weeks. So it worked out pretty well for me, I got to go to the zoo with you and they had time to decorate for your party!" grinned Macy.

"Well I still had fun at the zoo, even if you were there with ulterior motives." said Kevin with a grin.

"Me to. I don't think there is anyone else that enjoys the zoo as much as me…well other than you." replied Macy. Kevin's grin got wider and it looked like he was going to comment when they both heard his name called from across the room.

"Hold on one sec Macy. I will be right back." said Kevin before walking over to the girl that had called his name, who Macy recognized as a girl on Kevin's old cheer squad. Macy gave a small sad smile as she watched him walk away before walking into the kitchen.

Across the room, Nick was leaning casually against the wall as he glanced around the room. Eventually his gaze landed on Macy and he saw the sad smile that Macy had had on her face. If there was one thing that Nick had learned this past year it was that Macy Misa had a lot of different smiles. But Nick had only seen that smile once before, when he had first approached her in the atrium at the beginning of their close friendship. As she left the room, he looked to see who she had directed the smile at. Nick immediately stood up straight as he saw who it was.

Getting over the shock of it, he went to follow her in the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw her facing away from him, both her hands braced on the table top of the kitchen island as she leaned on it. Nick could hear her let out a sigh as her shoulders drooped.

"Aw, Macy. I am so sorry." said Nick just loud enough to get her attention. Macy quickly turned around at his voice.

"What are you talking…" started Macy putting a smile on her face, but Nick just shook his head sadly and she new that he had figured out her secret. Macy sighed and looked down at her feet, not being able to say anything. Nick walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug. Macy wrapped her arms around his waist, thankful for the comfort.

"I'm sorry. I just…" started Macy again.

"Hey, don't start that. Its not your fault that my brother is an idiot for not seeing what is right in front of him." Nick could feel her nod but he knew she didn't believe him. "Hey look at me." This time he felt her shake her head. "Come on Macy. Look at me." Nick felt her sigh and then raise her head from his chest. He put his forehead against hers so that he was looking directly in eyes. "You are an amazing person Macy Misa. I can't tell you how many times I have wished that were in love each other. It is his lose that he can't see you more than a friend because I know how lucky he his to have your love. It isn't your fault you fell for him. Okay." he said sincerely.

Macy gave him a small smile, putting her hand on his cheek and keeping her forehead against his. "Thank you Nick. I needed that. We may not be in love with each other, but I do love you. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long, but with him being your brother I knew it might make things awkward."

"Don't worry about it. I understand." said Nick, giving her a hug again. "Who knows, maybe it'll be easier now."

"Maybe." Macy said, a genuine smile coming on her face. "Well, lets not be party poopers any longer." she said and they both headed back out to the party as if the discussion they had just had never happened.. Nick looked at his brother still talking with his friends. Out of everything he has done, not noticing Macy Misa had to be one of Kevin's stupidest.

* * *

Please review! This isn't the end of the story. But there will be a jump in the years. The next story line will be about 7 years from now.


	6. After the Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!

Sorry it took me so long to post. Been very busy between a Sinus infection, both boys sick at different times and work. This is kind of a filler chapter because the story really picks up years from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Now that Nick knew that Kevin was the guy that Macy was in love with he couldn't help but feel bad. In his attempt to help Macy, Nick would invite her to the firehouse to hang out with him and his brothers. Now Nick saw that he had inadvertently made her spend more time with Kevin. Macy assured him it wasn't his fault. She kept saying he had no idea it was Kevin because she wouldn't tell him, so in a way it was her own fault. Plus, she admitted, she couldn't help but enjoy herself when she was around Kevin. It was one of the reasons why she loved him.

Still, Nick couldn't get the feeling to go away. Especially since he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier on. It was like how the answer to a question was so obvious once you actually knew the answer. Looking back, Nick could see all the signs that it was Kevin that Macy had feelings for.

Nick admitted it to himself that there was nothing he could do about it now though. He agreed with Macy that maybe now it will get better for her since Kevin was off to college and she wouldn't be seeing him every day. Nick and Macy started their senior year with Joe and Stella with their friendship just as close as it was before. Joe and Stella still thought there was something going on between the two, but they didn't try to push it.

JONAS was put on the back burner for the boys, much to Macy's disappointment. With Kevin in college it seemed like a good time to take a break since they had been doing it already for so many years. They agreed to do the occasional concert, but that would be the extent of it. No touring or television spots. Nick still wrote songs, but Joe had taken an interest in the drama club. Initially, he had only signed up because he was required to take on an extra curricular activity and sports were out for him.

When Thanksgiving came around, Macy and her mom were invited to the Lucas' for Thanksgiving dinner, just as they had been last year. Kevin was expected to come home from college for the first time since he had left to see his family, so their mom was planning on having a big dinner and Macy's mom offered to help. It was the day before Kevin was expected to arrive and Macy and Nick were in the back yard of Macy's house shooting hoops.

"You ready for him to come home tomorrow?" he asked, just as Macy shot the ball, making her miss the basket completely. Macy glared at Nick, but he just smirked.

"You did that on purpose." She accused him, with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe, but you still haven't answered my question." said Nick, retrieving the ball and getting ready to shoot himself.

"I don't know." said Macy with a small frown in thought. "I mean, it was just a silly high school crush. I haven't seen him in months."

"But you still emailed him and talked with him on messenger." interrupted Nick.

"True, but what did you expect. I can't just quit Kevin cold turkey, that would be impossible. Plus, just because he doesn't love me doesn't me he isn't one of my close friends. But the feelings I had last year...I'm sure they are gone." said Macy with conviction, although Nick didn't know if she was trying to convince him and herself.

"Sure it is. High school crushes don't last once you leave high school. It's perfectly logical." stated Nick, sarcasm only slightly in his voice.

"Exactly." said Macy with a bright grin.

"I guess we will just find out tomorrow when you see him again." said Nick. "Just remember that I'll be there for you if you need it. You know if the logical proves to be illogical."

"You know if Joe had said that it wouldn't have made any sense." commented Macy, tilting her head in thought.

"That's because I'm a genius. Everything I say sounds smart." smarted Nick with a smirk.

"Yeah, keep thinking that genius." teased Macy, tossing him the ball. The two continued with their game, their conversation done for the moment.

The next day, Macy and her mom arrived early to help with the dinner. Macy tried to help as much as possible to keep her mind away from the fact that Kevin was coming home that day. When the Lucas' dad went to pick up Kevin from the airport, Macy really started to get nervous. She finished up the task that she was doing and then went and stood out on the porch to calm herself. Nick had seen her make her exit and followed her out. Walking up behind her as quietly as he could, he leaned his face towards her ear.

"Nervous?" he whispered, making Macy jump.

"Nick!" said Macy, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "You scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry." Nick said with a small smile, not sounding at all apologetic. "So are you? Nervous?"

"A little bit." admitted Macy. "Part of me is, but the other part can't wait to see him."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Like you said, it has been months." assured Nick.

"Right...you're right." answered Macy, her face set in determination much like when she was about ready to start a game.

"Hey you guys." said Joe, poking his head out the door. "Dad just pulled up with Kevin. Come on." Macy took a deep breath and let it out before putting on a bright smile.

"Shall we?" asked Nick, holding out his arm.

"We shall." replied Macy, slipping her arm in his and the two walked into the firehouse just as Kevin and Nick's dad came through the door.

"Hey everyone!" said Kevin excitedly. Joe and Stella were the first to reach Kevin and give him a hug. Nick and Macy were next in line. Kevin noticed their linked arms and his eyebrow rose. "You two finally make it official?" he asked.

"No." grumbled Stella off to the side. Nick just chuckled.

"There's nothing to make official. Hey Kev." said Nick, giving his older brother a hug, before pulling away. Kevin turned to Macy.

"Macy! I'm so glad you can make it! College is so boring without someone there to injure me with sports equipment." greeted Kevin, opening his arms.

"Hahaha." commented Macy, going into his arms for a hug. Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around her and Macy returned his embrace. Man, how she had missed him. Realizing she was getting caught up in the hug she pulled back to look at him, but she didn't drop her arms and neither did Kevin. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" she asked with a smile, looking into his eyes. She knew instantly that that was a mistake because all the feelings she had when he left came rushing to the surface.

"Nope!" said Kevin with bright grin, and Nick couldn't help but think that they looked really good together. "I tell everyone I meet at college about you. They can't believe I would be friends with someone who beats me up, but I just tell them that they've never met Macy Misa." explained Kevin. Macy just grinned back, but Nick could see that is was starting to become forced. He could see that it still hurt being called Kevin's friend, even when Kevin stated with such pride.

"Well come on people. The moms have worked tirelessly in the kitchen and we don't want it to get cold." said Nick loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Mom!" said Kevin excitedly, and Macy dropped her arms as Kevin did so that he could make his way to the kitchen. The others followed, but Macy held back a little with Nick. When they were alone, Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you." said Macy, while she looked towards the kitchen doors that everyone had just walked through.

"It's no problem. It looked like you needed it." said Nick quietly. Macy just nodded her head. "I take it that our logic didn't work?" Macy let out a small laugh.

"For about thirty seconds it did." said Macy with a small grin. "Come on; let's go join your family."

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course." said Macy and then gave him a big smile. "You forget, I've perfected being around Kevin last year. I was just caught off guard that time."

"Alright, but I'll be there if you need me. You don't have to go through this alone." Macy nodded her head and the two made their way to kitchen, Nick never removing the comforting arm around her shoulders.

When they entered, Kevin saw then and raised an eyebrow again and looked at Joe. Joe just shrugged his shoulders and Stella shook her head. Kevin couldn't help but think that for two people who claim not to be in a relationship, they act more like a couple than Joe and Stella. Except the kissing part, Kevin has never seen them kiss and couldn't help be grateful for it. It was his brother after all, he told himself.

The rest of the dinner seemed to go really well. Most of the conversation revolved around how college was going for Kevin, the Christmas concert JONAS was going to do, and Joe's upcoming play. Nick was surprised that Macy did so well, but like she had said she had been doing this most of the school year last year. After dinner, all the teenagers moved to their room to hang out like they used to. Nick rarely left Macy's side and she was grateful for that. His support helped her get through the night. Apparently, instead of her high school crush on Kevin going away, it seemed to have gotten stronger. Macy guessed the more accurate saying would be 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. If this were true, then she knew that she was screwed.

Macy made it through the weekend that Kevin was home and while a part of her hated to see him go, another part was relieved. Macy didn't know how you can want to be around someone all the time but at the same time want them to be far away. Nick, gratefully didn't mention it after that, but every holiday that Kevin showed up, he made sure to help her through it.

This continued for years, even after they graduated high school. Macy was going to college to study physical education and to get her teaching certificate. She had thought at length about what she wanted to do with her life, because she knew she couldn't play sports forever. Nick had mentioned teaching because she was so good with the JONAS heads, which she had sadly handed over to a new president when she had graduated; although Macy did maintain the JONAS website. It was natural for her to think of Physical Education as her area of study. JONAS remained on a break, as Joe was offered a movie role. Both Kevin and Nick knew that it was something he wanted to pursue. Stella stayed with Joe, acting as his personal stylist, which gave her a reason to stay close to her boyfriend. Kevin wanted to finish college and then travel the world. As many times as JONAS traveled on tour, they never really got a chance to actually look around and enjoy where they were at and it was something that Kevin really wanted to do. As for Nick, music was still his passion. So he decided to try going solo, with great results.

Throughout the next few years, although Nick and Macy were often in different states, they kept in touch constantly. A day didn't go by that they didn't talk on the phone at least once, if not more. If Nick was anywhere near Macy's college, he would go see her and she would go to the event he had going on.

When Macy graduated from college, she took a teaching position back home to be close to her mother. She found that she absolutely loved teaching. Apparently, with all the kids gone, except Frankie of course, Nick's mom and Macy's mom had become quite close and spent most of their time together. When Macy had moved back home, she had moved back in with her mom, but found that most of their time was spent at the Lucas firehouse. Both mothers were thrilled to have her back. Although Nick's mom was exceptionally pleased because as it turned out Nick came home a lot more now.

Both Nick and Macy ended up going on dates every now and again but nothing would usually come of it. The guys that Macy went with always came up short to who she really wanted. Nick still would fall hard, but he was more cautious with showing it. Macy spent many nights talking to Nick about a girl that would catch his interest, but once he talked it out he realized that he really didn't know her. Apparently not much had change since high school for him. That is until the day that Macy got the call about Devon Sinclair.

* * *

Please review.


	7. Devon Sinclair

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters.

* * *

Macy had barely gotten a chance to say hello about 6 years after graduation before Nick started talking quickly, telling her everything he knew about this new girl. Macy listened in surprise because she could tell that this girl was different for Nick. The dreamy voice that he usually had when talking about a crush was gone as he talked about her. Instead he seemed really nervous as he told Macy that she was the personal chef for his tour and that she can cook really well and that her favorite color was purple.

"Nick." interrupted Macy, who hadn't been able to say anything for the last ten minutes since she had answered the phone.

"Yeah." he asked.

"How long have you known her?" asked Macy, because usually he calls after he'd known a girl for a couple of days. Although, it had been almost two months since he had called about a girl.

"Almost six weeks." he answered.

"Six weeks? Why am I just now hearing about her?" asked Macy in surprise.

"Well, at first she wasn't that fond of me." said Nick.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's never really been fond of celebrities. She cooked for a lot of them and let's just say she hasn't been impressed with most of them." he explained. "She hadn't even heard of JONAS."

"What?" exclaimed Macy.

"Apparently she lived in a small town and mostly listened to country music. She said she remembered hearing the band name, but never listened to the music." explained Nick.

"Wow." said Macy stunned. "At least I know she's not after you because of who you are." said Macy, knowing Nick had already dealt with plenty of that.

"Absolutely not. Anyways, I tried talking to her and she's warmed up to me since then. We've gotten to the point that we talk almost every day when she comes with the food. Did I mention that she is an amazing cook?" asked Nick.

"I think you did mention it. But you still haven't answered why I am just now hearing about her." answered Macy, trying to sound stern but she couldn't keep a smile off her face at how excited Nick seemed.

"Because I wanted to make sure she would pass your approval. The more I got to know her, I knew she would. I just wanted to be able to show you she did." explained Nick quickly.

"Aw, Nick she must mean a lot to you." exclaimed Macy.

"Mace, I think I'm going to marry her." said Nick seriously and Macy was too shocked to say anything. "If she will go out on a date with me that is. I'm so nervous about asking her because I keep thinking she is going to say no because I'm a celebrity. Plus I have no idea what to do for the first date; I really wouldn't want to screw it up. Maybe I should write her a song." said Nick anxiously.

"First off Nick, it sounds like if she cared about your celebrity status she wouldn't be talking to you so much." Nick nodded his head even though he knew Macy couldn't see him. "Secondly, there is absolutely no way I am letting you write her a song."

"Why not?" asked Nick indignantly, he thought his songs were good and girls loved his songs.

"Because, she doesn't like you because you're a rock star silly. It might seem like showing off to her. I would suggest something simple." replied Macy.

"Like a picnic?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, like a picnic. Plus that'll give you time to talk more. A restaurant would be too showy and not really private. Plus you'll have a ton of paparazzi. So pack a picnic basket, go to a nice place and do it simply." suggested Macy.

"Wait, how am I going to pack a lunch? She's a professional chef. Nothing I make can compare to what she makes and I can't ask her to make it." questioned Nick.

"Keep it simple Nick. Make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Maybe some fresh fruit and something to drink. Nothing alcoholic though." she warned. Macy knew that Nick wasn't much of drinker, but knew that sometimes he'll have a champagne bottle present even if he didn't drink it himself.

"Got it. I think I can do that. They have a real nice place near here that I found that would work great for a picnic." said Nick in thought, calmer now that Macy had approved of her.

"Oh and get her a lily." added Macy.

"Why not a rose?" asked Nick. He always brought a rose for a date.

"Because her favorite color is purple and a rose can seem show offy."

"True." said Nick. "Now I just got to ask her."

"Good luck." said Macy and Nick could see the grin she had wore in his head.

"Thanks." he said before hanging up. The next day while Macy was teaching her class, she saw that she had a text message. After starting the class on their exercises, she opened the text message and grinned broadly. '_She said yes! :D' - N_. She couldn't be happier that Nick found someone. She was crossing her fingers that this one worked out because she sounded really special to him. The next morning she got a call from Nick on her way to work. Apparently the date had gone really well, she even enjoyed the sandwiches, and she had agreed to another one. Nick was over the moon about it and Macy was thrilled.

After about two months of dating, Nick decided it was time for Devon to meet his family and Macy. When he brought her home, it ended up just being his mom, dad, Frankie and Macy that would be there for the dinner. Kevin was in Australia and Joe was shooting a movie. This would be the first girl that Nick had brought home and he was extremely nervous, although he couldn't wait for Devon to meet Macy.

This was a little different for the two women in question, they weren't so sure about it. Devon knew she was falling hard for Nick, but a part of her was very insecure about this Macy girl that Nick always talked about and always talked to. He said they were just friends, but Devon got the feeling that they were closer than just friends. She was afraid that they just didn't want to admit it to themselves and she was going to lose him.

Macy knew that it was going to be hard for any girlfriend of Nick's to accept how close she and Nick were. She had even reduced the amount of times they talked just so she didn't cause any issues. She knew how strongly Nick felt for Devon. She hoped that Devon could accept their friendship.

Nick ended up arriving before Macy got there because Macy had a late practice, she had agreed to couch the girl's junior basketball team. Nick introduced his parents and Frankie to her when they arrived.

"So I hear you never heard of JONAS." asked his dad.

"Dad." started Nick before turning to Devon. "Sorry, he was our manager and took it really seriously."

"I'm just surprised. That's all." said Nick's dad in defense, holding up his arms in surrender. Devon just laughed it off.

"It's okay. Where we lived it was more country based. It's what I grew up on, not pop." explained Devon. Everyone in the room heard the front door open as Macy rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." she apologized automatically before looking around and seeing Nick and Devon. "Nick!" she exclaimed happily while Nick came up and gave her a tight hug. Devon couldn't help but notice that this hug was different from the ones Nick gave his family.

"Hey Mace. Long time no see." he said in the hug before pulling away from her and pulling Devon forward. "Macy, this is Devon. Devon this is my best friend Macy." introduced Nick proudly. Macy grinned brightly holding out her hand to the girl.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I have heard a ton about you from Nick." greeted Macy. Hesitating slightly, Devon shook Macy's hand and returned her smile, albeit not as brightly.

"Nick has talked a lot about you to. Nice to meet you." replied Devon and she saw that the smile on Macys face faulted slightly and couldn't help but wonder about that.

"Well come on everyone, dinner is ready." said Nicks mom, feeling some of the tension between the two girls. Everyone turned to leave and made their way into the kitchen. Devon sat next to Nick and noticed that Nick offered the seat on the other side of him to Macy.

"It's okay. Frankie's become my dinner buddy." said Macy before leaning in to whisper to Nick. "We see who can make the better picture out of our food." Nick smirked at this and nodded his head as Macy took a seat at the other side of the table. Devon saw Macy give her a small smile and she couldn't help but feel that Macy declined the seat more so that it didn't make Devon uncomfortable, which Devon was grateful for.

The dinner went very well. Devon found out that it was true that Frankie and Macy made pictures in their food and couldn't help but be amused. Everyone seemed to accept Devon, making the dinner very comfortable. After dinner they sat around and chatted for a little bit before Nick and Devon had to leave.

On the way home, Devon was more at ease about Nick's relationship with Macy. She could tell they were close, but she didn't really get the feeling that anything was going on. Devon guessed she had expected more touchy feely stuff. She knew she may have seemed a bit stand offish to Macy, but she couldn't help but be a little defensive. Devon promised herself that she would get to know Macy better next time, since this dinner had put her mind to ease.

The next time that Devon and Nick went to see his family, everyone was able to attend because it was Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, Devon's intention to get to know Macy was put on hold within the first thirty minutes of them arriving. Apparently, this dinner was not like the other, because Nick barely left Macy's side. At the table, Macy did sit on the other side of Nick, while Joe and Kevin sat on each side of Frankie. Although he didn't ignore Devon, she could tell that Nick was splitting his attention between her and Macy. Added to the fact there was more of the touchy feely stuff. At random times Nick would wrap his arms around Macy's shoulders or whisper something in her ear. In Macy's defense, whenever she would realize it was happening she would try to back off. But the fact that it came so naturally to them concerned Devon and the fact that they seemed to know something no one else knew. Despite this, she tried to put it out of her mind and get to know Nicks other brothers and Stella.

Devon was glad that she and Stella seemed to click. Having the other girl around made her so much more comfortable. Nick was a little disappointed that Macy and Devon didn't get along like Stella and Devon seem to, but was glad that Devon found someone she could relate to.

The next holiday with everybody, Christmas, was much the same as Thanksgiving and Devon couldn't make sense of it. Why had Macy and Nick seemed so different that first time? Finally towards the end of their stay, Devon got up the courage to ask Stella about Nick and Macy. Stella assured her that they were really great friends and that was it. Stella told her that they had just started talking one day and then started hanging out all the time., but never had a relationship This made Devon feel a little better about it, but she couldn't get the doubt to go away.

The next time Nick and Devon came down was for Easter. Joe, Stella and Kevin weren't there because they had other engagements, but Devon had gotten comfortable with the family so she thought she could manage it without Stella by her side. Every since the holidays, Stella had become like a best friend to her and Devon missed her at the gathering.

This time, Devon couldn't believe it as things went back to the way they were the first time between Macy and Nick. There were no sudden touches or whispers. Macy sat next to Frankie and they played with their food again. It was during dinner that Devon convinced herself that she would never understand their friendship. As confused as she was with their friendship, Devon, knew that Nick loved her, which was good because she knew that she was utterly and completely in love with him.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Wedding Planning

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters.

* * *

After dinner, Devon saw Macy and Nick sneak onto the back porch. She watched, confused, as Macy handed Nick something and then gave him a big hug. Pulling away, Nick gave her a grin and the two made their way back inside. Devon pretended not to be watching them and made her way into the living room with everyone else. Nick came and sat by her while Macy went to sit next to Frankie.

"Everything okay?" Devon asked. Nick looked at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Perfect. I just had to get something from Macy." answered Nick.

"Oh okay." said Devon. Devon glanced at Macy and saw that the girl had a huge grin on her face and was giving her side glances. 'Can this night get any weirder?' Devon said to herself, not paying attention to the conversations around her until Nick suddenly stood up.

"I'd like to say something." said Nick, which immediately got everyone's attention. Devon looked up at Nick to see him looking into her eyes. "Actually, I would like to ask something." corrected Nick with a smirk. Devon's mouth opened slightly, glancing at Macy only to see her grin even bigger than before. Getting down on one knee, Nick could see his mom cover her mouth with her hand. "I wanted everyone to be here for this, but I don't think I can wait until that'll happen." explained Nick. "Devon, the day I met you my life changed. I have never felt this way about anyone and I never want the feeling to go away. I know it hasn't been long, but I know I never want you out of my life." Devon watched speechless as Nick pulled the object that Macy had given him out of his pocket, a ring case, and opened to reveal a beautiful ring. "Devon Sinclair will you marry me?" he asked. Devon stared in his eyes in shock, not even paying attention to the ring. All she saw in his eyes was absolutely love and she knew that there was no one else she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes. Oh Nick, I love you!" she said, throwing her arms around him, making him drop the ring. Devon saw Nick's mom start to cry and Macy and Frankie give each other a high five. Pulling back she looked at Nick again. "I would absolutely love to spend the rest of my life with you." Nick's face broke out into a huge grin and he picked up the ring, took it out of the box and put it on her finger. Immediately she was surrounded in hugs, the tightest coming from Nick's mom.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two!" she exclaimed. Stepping away, Macy walked up and gave her a small hug.

"Congratulations." Macy said and Devon could tell it was genuine. Stepping away, Macy held out her phone. "Here, its Stella. I called her when we all came in the room. She wants to talk to you."

"Thank you." said Devon taking the phone. Immediately she was sucked into the conversation with Stella, while Macy talked to Nick.

"See that wasn't so bad." she said, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I have never been more nervous in my life." he commented, although there was a permanent smile on his face.

"Not even when you first asked her out?" asked Macy teasingly.

"This was worse because it was in front of everyone." admitted Nick.

"Well, I told you not to worry. Now go celebrate with your new fiancée." said Macy, pushing him forward as Devon shut the phone.

"Stella already planning the wedding?" asked Nick as he walked up to Devon.

"Yeah, she wants to have it at the end of the summer. That way it'll be nice weather and she doesn't have to worry about the elements ruining my dress." said Devon in disbelief, but smiling none the less.

"Well if that is what you want we can work it out." commented Nick.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want beautiful weather it's either doing it then or next year and I've never understood long engagements? Why ask if you're going to wait so long?" asked Nick in confusion. Devon couldn't help but smile at him. "Plus, the tour will be over in two months and we can work on planning then. Well any planning I get to be included in. If we have the wedding in August, then that gives us two months after the tour is over."

"Oh, that's good. I'll call the church and see when they have an opening." commented Nick's mom. "You don't mind getting married in our church to do?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Absolutely not. That sounds like a great idea." said Devon with a smile.

"Great. I'll call tomorrow and find out what dates are available and that'll help you narrow down a day." said Nick's mom.

"Thank you." said Devon gratefully.

"It's no problem dear. I am happy to do it for you." said Mrs. Lucas, giving Devon another hug.

"You don't think we are moving too fast?" she asked worriedly, but Mrs. Lucas just gave her a small smile.

"Nick has always been known as the serious passionate one. We always knew that when he found _the one_ for him, he wasn't going to hold back. It doesn't matter how long you've known each other, I can see how much you love each other and that is what matters. Nick won't give you up for anything." assured Mrs. Lucas. Devon gave her a smile and gave her another hug.

After celebrating for a little bit, Nick and Devon made their way to their motel room. They had made plans that evening to find a place here when Nicks tour was over so that they could plan the wedding and be close his family. Devon was in contact with her family occasionally, but they were not nearly as close as the Lucas' were.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something?" asked Devon.

"Sure." said Nick as he drove.

"Was the ring the thing that you had to get from Macy? And why did she and Frankie high five each other?" asked Devon.

"Oh, well when I told Macy I wanted to propose to you she suggested I get with Frankie to find the ring. As you know, Frankie has all types of connections. With Frankie's help, I was able to find the right ring. I had them ship it to Macy, because I was afraid you would find it if I tried to hide. She's held on to it for me till I found the right time to propose." explained Nick.

"How long did she have it?" asked Devon curious.

"About two months." replied Nick.

"It took two months for you to ask me?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted everyone to be there. But as much as Macy and I tried, we couldn't get the schedules to line up. Finally I couldn't take it anymore so we planned this."

"Ah." said Devon, although she couldn't help but notice how many times Macy's name was mentioned. Devon sat in thought for the rest of the ride. How can she still have doubts about a girl that helped plan Nick's proposal to her? That helped her find a ring for her? That seemed so happy that Nick and Devon were engaged? The whole rest of the night Macy's big grin hadn't left her face. Devon decided to push her doubts about Macy to the back of her mind and go with what he heart was telling her and not her mind. Because her heart told her that Nick loved her with all his heart and that there really wasn't anything going on between Nick and Macy.

Over the next two months, Stella and Devon worked on planning the wedding. Stella was ecstatic to find out that Frankie had taped the proposal and she was able to actual see what had happened. Nick's mom gave them the dates that were open for the church, so the last Saturday morning in August was booked. Obviously, Devon asked Stella to be her Maid of Honor, but Nick had the unhappy task of choosing either Joe or Kevin for his Best Man. After a lot of thought, Nick decided to put it off till later because he couldn't decide.

When Nick's tour ended, he and Devon moved back to Nick's home town as planned. Instead of staying with his parents though, they got their own place a block away. One of their guest rooms was turned into the wedding planning room, dubbed the Wedding Room, which she and Stella spent a lot of time in.

When Devon and Stella were off planning the wedding and didn't need Nick's help, he would usually hang out with Macy once she was off work. Devon began to notice this and while it made her slightly uneasy, the fact that Macy would usually leave once Devon was free again made her feel a little better. Most of the time Devon accepted it, but sometimes doubts would enter her mind.

A month after the end of the tour, about a month till the wedding, Devon and Nick and had planned a dinner with Joe, Stella and Macy. They were expected to arrive shortly, but Nick and Devon were in the Wedding Room so that she could show Nick some of the things her and Stella had decided on. They heard a knock on the door and then Macy's voice drifted down the hall.

"Nick, Devon, I'm here."

"Okay Mace, be there in a minute." Nick hollered back and he and Devon made their way to the kitchen, since Macy probably used the back door.

"Hey do you think I could talk to Macy alone for a moment?" asked Devon.

"Sure." said Nick with a casual shrug, giving Devon a kiss on the cheek before making his way back to the living room. When he was out of the hallway, Devon straightened her shoulders and walked through the swinging doors to enter the kitchen with as much confidence as she could muster. She knew how much Macy meant to Nick and how much he wished they got along more. She also knew that for her to be able to marry Nick, which was something she wanted to do more than life itself, she had to be able to accept their relationship or walk away.

* * *

So do you think they can work it out? Please review, commets are very much appreciated.


	9. Macy and Devon talk

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters

* * *

"Hey Macy." she greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Devon." replied Macy with a huge grin from her place on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Can we talk for a minute…about Nick?" asked Devon softly. Macy looked at Devon before sighing and patting the seat next to her with a small smile.

"Of course, but first I want to explain something to you. I think it might answer most of your questions." Devon nodded and sat down next to Macy. Macy looked forward, staring into space.

"I'm sure you've heard that Nick and I weren't always this close." started Macy.

"Yeah, Stella said that you guys just started hanging out one day." commented Devon

"It's true. One day at school Nick saw me by myself and thought that something was wrong, so of course he had to see if I was ok. Well that talk made us realize that we both have horrible luck when it comes to love. Well, he used to have horrible luck." said Macy with a small smile towards Devon. "You've heard all the stories about how Nick would fall fast and hard for some random girl that he barely knew anything about." Devon nodded; those stories were legendary at Lucas family gatherings.

"Well I had my own issues with love." here Macy paused to look at Devon. "Now I am going to tell you something that only Nick knows about. Stella doesn't even know about it." Devon nodded her head. "You see, at the time I had been head over heels in love with this guy for a couple of months. The day that Nick checked on me was the day that I realized that the boy that I loved would never love me the way I do him. It was heartbreaking to admit it to myself." Macy looked at Devon and she could see the question in her eyes. "No it wasn't Nick. Although, I will admit that after we became close I wish it had been."

"So you and Nick never…?" question Devon.

"Well we tried to kiss once, but it felt so wrong that neither one of us could keep a straight face."

"So who did you….?" trailed off Devon, who was extremely curious.

"It's funny because even Nick didn't know who it was until Kevin's going away party; it was almost a year after I told him I was in love with somebody. Apparently I was unable to keep it from showing on my face for a second and Nick caught it. I'm actually surprised he didn't figure it out sooner, I mean we were around the guy all the time and I didn't really think I was that good at hiding it." rambled Macy, because she was nervous about telling Devon who it was. Nick was still the only one who knew even after all these years, but Macy knew that if she wanted everything to be okay between her and Devon she needed to be completely honest with her. Devon just sat quietly next to Macy trying to figure out who it was. Macy looked forward again, unable to look at Devon.

"It was Kevin." Macy replied softly, before giving a small laugh and looking down at her hands on the counter top. "It still is him."

"Oh Macy." said Devon quietly, seeing how much it affected Macy just to admit it to her. Suddenly the way Nick was always by Macy's side at those two family gatherings, the way he wouldn't leave her alone for too long, finally made sense to Devon. At each of those gatherings Kevin was present. If Devon was secretly in love with a guy, she wouldn't want to be left alone to long with him either. Nick was protecting her, comforting her, and Devon felt foolish for thinking it was something else.

Macy put on a brave, bright smile though and looked back at Devon. "It s okay, I'm far past used to it by now. But let me get on with my explanation before I get sidetracked again. Anyways, with that first conversation Nick and I realized that High School love sucked and that we were just going to give up on it. I guess you can say we bonded over it. I tried my hardest to forget about my feelings for Kevin, hoping they would go away eventually. Spending time with Nick, who knew my secret, made it so much easier. We started hanging out a lot. Partly so Nick didn't have the time to suddenly fall in love with some girl he didn't know. He would come to me when he thought he was starting to get feelings for someone and all I usually would have to do is ask a couple of questions to find out he really didn't know much about her. You were the first that he did."

"Wait, he talked to you about me before we started dating?" asked Devon.

"Who do you think helped him plan your first date?" asked Macy with a grin. "He called me one day and just started talking about you, he couldn't stop himself. His thoughts were so scattered he couldn't concentrate on anything else. I asked him specifics about you, like I had done with previous girls, but I had a feeling it was different. He talked about you so differently than the others. Instead of dreamy but more nervous, like what he felt was real and not a song." Devon couldn't help but smile knowing this.

"I had no idea." she said.

"He wanted to write you a song right away but I told him to hold off. From what he told me of you, it sounded like you would more appreciate a song after you were with him for a while. Then it would really mean something for you two."

"You were right." said Devon with a grin on her face. If Nick had come up to her and gave her a song she might not be where she was now. She hated the celebrities that used their profession to gain friends. Macy gave her a big grin back before looking forward to continue with her story.

"Dang it, I got side tracked again. Ok, so Nick and I realized that we still didn't agree on much or have much in common except sports, but it made for some great conversations between us. Then when everyone had their date nights, Nick and I would have a movie night. When there was a school dance we would go together. By our senior year everyone knew this and we didn't even get asked which was fine by us. We became best friends because of that conversation. He didn't push me to find out who it was that I had feelings for and when he did figure it out he supported my decision and didn't tell Kevin. He has helped me get through so many gatherings at the Lucas house.

If nothing else ever comes from my feelings for Kevin, I will be forever grateful for them because in a way they gave me Nick." Macy paused and looked down at her hands again before looking straight at Devon. "I know what our relationship may seem like, especially to you. It's why I kept my distance when you first started seeing each other. It's also why I was upset when you made the comment about Nick talking a lot about me when we first met. For a genius you would think he would know better than to talk to his girlfriend about another girl she's never met constantly." Devon remembered when she saw the reaction that Macy had had at their introduction. "Nick had really liked you and I didn't want to scare you off. But now you guys are getting married and I really want you to understand that other than being my best friend in the whole world that is absolutely all there is between me and Nick."

Out in the living room, Nick was relaxing on the couch, flipping through channels when Joe and Stella walked through the door.

"Hey bro, what's up?" asked Joe, before flopping down next to Nick on the couch.

"Not much." answered Nick before looking at Stella. "Hey Stella."

"Hey Nick. Where's Devon, we are supposed to go over some wedding details." asked Stella, looking around.

"Oh, she and Macy are talking in the kitchen." he explained.

"What?!" asked Stella in surprise. Nick looked at her curiously.

"Devon wanted to talk to Macy privately."

"And you let her?" asked Stella.

"Of course I let her. Why wouldn't I?" asked Nick, now thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Piped in Joe.

"Men!" exclaimed Stella, throwing up her arms, heading for the kitchen. "You never leave your best girl friend and your fiancée alone, especially when they don't know each other very well. You never know what…" Stella trailed off as she swung open the kitchen door. Instead of the two women arguing, Stella saw the two in a tight hug. "Oh." Macy and Devon pulled away from each other after they realized they had an audience and gave them all smiles.

"Everything okay?" asked Nick, walking up to Devon and putting his arm around her waist.

"Perfect." answered Devon, giving Nick a quick kiss. "Macy and I talked it all out."

"Yup." said Macy with a big grin.

"Yay!" squealed Stella, clapping her hands together. "That means we can have girl time and shopping!" Macy and Devon rolled their eyes.

"Sure Stella." They said at the same time.

"Great. I'll start planning the first girls' night because we only have a week till Joe and I will be gone for three weeks for his movie. I'm so sorry I will be gone so long before the wedding." pouted Stella.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We got the big things figured out and we can always talk on the phone. Plus, maybe Macy can help me with the small stuff while you're gone?" asked Devon, looking at Macy.

"Sure!" said Macy brightly, glad that Devon wanted to include her in some of the wedding planning.

Over the next couple of weeks, after the girl bonding with Stella and during the one on one time planning the little details of the wedding, Devon could completely understand how everyone, especially Nick, loved Macy so much. She had so much energy and positive attitude that is rubbed off on everyone around her. Whenever Devon started to get stressed or panicked as the wedding approached, she would find herself instantly dialing Macy's number, knowing that she was the only one that could calm her down. Nick watched, extremely happy that the two women that meant the most to him were becoming almost as close as he and Macy are. The three were constantly together, but Macy always made sure to step back and let Nick and Devon have their 'couple' time.

Devon and Macy were sitting down at the kitchen table a week before the wedding, finalizing the plans for the big dinner that was to take place in a couple of days.

"Okay, so we got the seating arranged and the menu down. Directions have been sent out and hotel reservations made. Your parents should be arriving that morning and transportation has already been scheduled." recited Macy, going through the list in front of her.

"Okay, I think that's it." said Devon, letting out her breath. "Part of me can't wait till this is over."

"Yes, but the other part is going to wish it never ended when the day finally comes and goes." said Macy with a big grin. "Don't worry; we get to go through it again when Joe _finally _marries Stella. Really, they've been dating since high school and he is still too scared to pop the question to her. He should know it's inevitable." Both Macy and Devon laughed as Macy got up and made her way to the pantry to grab some Oreos.

"Nick did say that Kevin called him to let him know he might not be in for the dinner but will definitely be here the day after." commented Devon. Devon saw Macy stiffen briefly at the mention of Kevin as she reached for two glasses out of the cabinet, but she relaxed instantly so Devon continued on. "This is probably a good thing because Nick has yet to decide if Joe or Kevin will be his best man."

"He's still having a hard time making a choice?" asked Macy as she poured some milk into each glass.

"Yeah." said Devon with a sigh. "I mean he sees Joe the most since Kevin is still traveling all the time, but he is really close with Kevin. I think they talk every other day. I mean really, how do you choose between two brothers when you are as close as those three are?"

"You don't." said Macy simply, setting a glass of milk in front of Devon before heading back to the counter for her glass of milk and the Oreos.

"What do you mean don't?" asked Devon.

"Don't choose." replied Macy sitting down beside Devon and opening up the pack of Oreos. "Have Joe and Kevin both be the best men. Then all you have to do is place them by height, probably Joe and then Kevin. Problem solved." stated Macy dipping her Oreo.

"But, then it won't match up." pointed out Devon with a sigh, grabbing her own Oreo. "I only have Stella as my Maid of Honor. One of the guys wouldn't have anyone to walk with."

"Come on Devon. You are an amazing person; I'm surprised you don't have a ton of friends as it is to choose from. I am sure you can find someone else to stand up with you. Don't you have cousins coming to the wedding? Maybe you're close enough with one of them." suggested Macy.

"Maybe, I will have to go through the guest list and see who is coming because that is a really good idea. Nick would be so happy if he didn't have to choose." replied Devon. She should have know that Macy would be able to solve the problem. "Thank you Macy."

"Hey, it's what I am here for." said Macy happily. The girls quietly ate their Oreos, wrapped in their own thoughts. Devon was thinking about the upcoming wedding. Macy on the other hand couldn't believe that this was the first time it dawned on her that she was going to see Kevin in less than a week. A part of her knew that he was going to be at the wedding, but hearing Devon say it really hit home for her. She had it tough during the holidays, how was she going to get through a wedding with him? Suddenly the kitchen door opened.

"I got movies." said Nick, holding up rental cases.

"Awesome!" said Macy, who drinking the rest of her milk, hopping off her stool. "Did you get Gladiator?" she asked before turning to Devon. "I still can't believe you haven't seen it yet."

"Well excuse me." answered Devon playfully. "When I was growing up it was all about the chick flicks."

"I did get it." said Nick. "So let's get it started. I got a couple others to." Devon got off her stool and hooked arms with Macy and the two girls walked through the kitchen door that Nick was holding open for them. Devon and Macy sat on the couch as Nick put the movie in. Once he had it all set, he grabbed the remote and took his place between the two girls on the couch. Devon leaned forward to look past Nick at Macy.

"There's not too much blood in this right?" she asked.

"Nope." said Macy bubbly. Devon almost let a sigh of relief, but Macy continued talking. "There's just enough! But don't worry, the storyline makes it so worth it."

"It better." grumbled Devon good naturally, sitting back against Nick who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I hate blood."

"Don't worry, it is." assured Nick, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

They all sat back and got comfortable as the movie started. Macy glanced at who she now considered two of her best friends, other than Stella, and she couldn't help but feel that she would make it though this wedding with Kevin as long as she had them by her side.

* * *

Please review. I got to write the dinner scene and Kevins arrival next. Hope you are enjoying the extention of the story so far.


	10. The dinner

Disclaimer - I do not own any JONAS characters.

To my reviewers - I like your idea about Macy being the best man, but it really wouldn't work for how I planned the story to go. Sorry :(

sorry it has taken me so long to update

* * *

Macy and Devon had worked tirelessly for the next couple of days getting the dinner together. Finally, Monday arrived and the girls believed that they had everything under control. Macy had to be back to work that morning but Stella would be getting in at noon to help with the finishing touches at Nick and Devon's house.

Nick's parents and Frankie were the first to arrive, other than Joe and Stella who had been there for a couple of hours already. Soon Devon's parents arrived and small talk filled the living room as they waited for Macy to arrive. Macy came in just before everyone was about ready to sit down for dinner.

"Sorry I am late. Got out of school later than I planned." explained Macy to everyone.

"That's okay Macy. We were just about to sit down to eat." assured Devon. Everyone took their seats at the circular table in the dining room. Devon and Nick sat together, with Joe and then Stella sitting next to Nick. Devon's parents sat next to Stella and Nick parents sat next to Devon's, knowing that the parents would most likely not be included in most of the conversation. Frankie sat next to his dad and Macy sat next to him, making her next to Devon as well.

"Alright lets eat. Devon made a wonderful meal. Dad will you say grace?" asked Nick, but just as his father was nodding, everyone heard the back door open and then slam shut.

"I'm here!" came a holler that Macy instantly recognized. Devon felt Macy tense up just as the dining room doors flew open to reveal a panting Kevin with a big grin on his face. "I made it!" he said triumphantly.

"Kevin." greeted Nick, giving his brother a hug. "I told you it was okay if you couldn't make it."

"And miss the beginning of the festivities? No way." said Kevin as Nick made his way back to the table, standing behind Macy and Devon. Joe and Stella got up to give Kevin a hug and Nick wrapped his arm around Devon's shoulders. At the same time, Nick set his other hand on Macy's shoulder casually and Devon saw him squeeze it slightly. Macy reached up and squeezed Nick hand before letting go and standing up like everyone else at the table had.

Devon followed Macy's lead as she thought about how a couple of months ago the interaction she had just seen between Nick and Macy would have made her suspicious and now, knowing how Macy felt, it made complete sense. Poor Macy, thought Devon, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly, lending her own support. Macy looked at her and gave her a small smile in thanks. Devon was next in line to greet Kevin, after Kevin's parents.

"How's the bride-to-be doing?" asked Kevin, giving Devon a hug. Devon loved Kevin's hug, there was just something about them that made her smile. "You nervous?"

"Nervous about marrying Nick? No. Nervous about accidently ruining my dress and facing the wrath of Stella...a little bit." said Devon, whispering the last part. Kevin laughed.

"Oh, been there, done that. Probably way scarier than getting married." said Kevin, giving Devon a kiss on the cheek. Devon smiled and then stepped back towards Nick so that Kevin could finish his greetings.

"Macy!" exclaimed Kevin happily and Devon saw Macy's face break out into a huge grin.

"Kevin!" said Macy just as excitedly, which had been a tradition for them when they greeted each other the last couple of years, and then Macy got wrapped up in a big hug by Kevin. Devon noticed that this hug was different from the rest that Kevin had given, especially since it lasted longer than the others. When they finally pulled apart it looked very reluctant on both parts, not just Macy's. When Kevin kept his hands around her waist and Macy hands rested on his shoulders, Devon couldn't help but glance at Nick who had a thoughtful look on his face. Nick noticed Devon look at him but gave a small shake of his head and Devon knew she could ask about it later.

"So how was Italy?" asked Macy excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing!"

"Didn't you just go there last year?" asked Macy.

"Yeah, but I loved that place so I had to go back. Other then rain." said Kevin crinkling his nose. "There was a lot of rain this time." Macy laughed, making Kevin smile.

"Can we eat now?" asked Joe loudly. "Ow." he said as he was elbowed by Stella. "What? This food smells really, really good and they have a whole week to catch up with each other." said Joe, pouting. Stella just rolled her eyes but couldn't get the smile of her face.

"He's right, we should get eating before it gets cold." said Devon. "I will get you a setting, there is an extra chair in the corner for you to use." Kevin grabbed the chair and went to scoot over the chair that was next to Macy, but Frankie sat in it before he could move it.

"Macy's my dinner buddy." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kevin just ruffled Frankie's hair with a smile.

"No problem Frankie. I'll sit between you and mom then, scoot over a little bit." answered Kevin easily, while Macy gave Frankie a small smile. Once everyone was seated Kevin's mom leaned over to whisper to Kevin.

"Sorry about that honey. Your dad and I think Frankie has developed a small crush for Macy." Kevin just chuckled at this before everyone bowed their heads for the blessing. After that everyone started their meal, small talk starting up at the table.

"So Nick, now that we're all here you can tell us who your best man is going to be." said Joe excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Oh yeah!" said Kevin, eyes wide.

"Well that's simple." said Nick as calm as can be.

"Really?" asked Kevin confused.

"How is that simple?" asked Joe.

"Because Macy is going to be Nick's best man." stated Frankie with a completely serious face.

"What!" exclaimed Macy, Kevin and Joe. Frankie laughed at them all.

"Oh, I got you guy's good." said Frankie and then tilted his head to the side in thought. "Although having Macy as his best man would be simple."

"Its simple." started Nick, giving Frankie a small glare and then sharing a smile with Devon. "Because both of you are going to be my best men." Joe and Kevin looked at each other before turning back to Nick.

"Both?" they asked together.

"Yeah, I want both of you to stand beside me. There is no way I can choose between the two of you."

"Aw, that's sweet." cooed Devon's mom.

"Wait a minute." piped in Stella. "We can't have an odd number of Best Men and Maid of Honors. It would totally look odd."

"Well I was actually planning on asking someone else to be my other Maid of Honor." stated Devon and Macy smiled.

"Who did you choose?" asked Macy happily. "Was it Marie? You guys talk a lot."

"Your cousin Mary?" asked Devon's mom in surprise.

"Well when is she going to be getting down here? Because I need to get her measurements as soon as possible so I can get started on her dress." said Stella. Nick and Devon shared a smile.

"Actually it is not Marie." said Nick.

"Then who is it?" asked Stella.

"I was hoping." said Devon, dragging out the last word as she looked at Macy. "That Macy would be willing to be my other Maid of Honor."

"Really?" asked Macy, happily surprised.

"Oh, that would be great because I already have her measurements." Devon smiled at Stella before turning back to Macy. "So what do you say? You're Nick's best friend and I feel like after this last month that I could consider you one of my best friends as well. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't part part of this wedding. Will you be my other Maid of Honor?"

"Oh absolutely!" exclaimed Macy, giving Devon a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Oh I know the perfect color for Macy and it'll go great with your wedding colors. Then I can just incorporate a little bit of it into Kevin's tux and we will be all set." ranted Stella. At the mention of Kevin, both Devon and Macy froze in the hug.

"What?" asked Devon, looking at Stella.

"Well obviously I'll be walking with Joe, so Macy would be walking with Kevin." said Stella simply, taking a bite of food.

"Actually, Devon and I were thinking about having everyone stand according to height. Joe and Kevin, and Macy then Stella.

"Ha, I get to stand next to Nick." said Joe proudly.

"Only because you're short." stated Kevin with a grin. Joe shot Kevin a glare at the comment.

"Well I can still walk with Joe and take my place at the end and when Macy comes, she can stand in front of me." explained Stella. Just as Devon was about ready to say something, Nick's mom interrupted.

"How about we discuss this tomorrow? Then we can finish this wonderful meal?"

"Great idea." said Devon in relief. She didn't realize that Stella was going to fight so hard to walk with Joe. "So Macy, how is the tutoring going?"

"You're tutoring also? Don't you also coach one of the teams at the school?" asked Kevin, taking a bite of food.

"Actually I coach two teams. I coach one during the first semester and the other during the second semester. But I started tutoring a little bit after classes or at lunch." explained Macy.

"You haven't really changed since high school have you? I remember once Kevin and I sat down and tried to figure out how you did so many sports, the website, the fan club, work at your mom's shop and still hang out with us." reminisced Joe.

"We never did figure out how you did it all." said Kevin in thought.

"What can I say, I am extremely good at time management." said Macy with a smile.

"How is it going with Kyle? You had mentioned the other day that you were still having some issues with him." asked Nick. Macy sighed sadly.

"Still isn't going to good. That boy is really smart, he just can't focus. His mind wonders so easily. He will get halfway through working out a problem and then just stops because he gets distracted by something else. If I could find a way to get him to concentrate and focus on one thing it would help out a lot." explained Macy.

"I know it helped me when I started playing guitar. It gave me something to focus on. I had the same problem with concentrating." said Kevin.

"I tried that because Nick said it had helped you. I even tried sports because that helps me focus. But the same thing happens. One second he is playing the piano great, the next he keeps hitting the wrong notes because he isn't paying attention to it." said Macy, sad that she hadn't been able to help the boy after months of tutoring with him. She knew he had the knowledge, if he could just focus long enough to get it on paper.

"Don't worry, Mace. I am sure you will think of something." said Devon kindly. Everyone saw how upset it made Macy, not being able to help the boy.

"So Joe, when is this new movie coming out?" asked Kevin, hoping to cheer up Macy again. It did work, as Joe talked about the movie Macy's eyes lit up like they used to in school.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Observations and Movie Night

Disclaimer - I do not own any JONAS characters.

* * *

Soon the dinner finished up and everyone started to say their goodbyes. Macy started to clean the table off, assisted by Kevin, while Devon and Nick walked their parents out. Joe and Stella were the next in line to leave.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get started with Macy's dress. This is going to be so much fun!" said Stella excitedly.

"I'm glad you think so. I was hoping it would be okay with you that I added someone else." said Devon.

"Oh I'm thrilled. You couldn't have picked anyone better than Macy to stand with you also. If it had been anyone else, I might have been upset, but now that it is going to be me, you and Macy I think it is going to be awesome." said Stella truthfully. She had noticed how close Devon and Macy had gotten and was happy. Despite how many people that Macy knew, the only close friends she had had been Stella and the Lucas' boys. That Devon and Macy worked things out and became close thrilled Stella.

"Great. So we are going to leave early tomorrow to go take a final look at the cake, right?" asked Devon.

"Yeah, I think 7:30 would give us enough time. Figures the best wedding cake maker is an eight hour drive from here, but a road trip would be fun, even if the guys are going to be with us. Too bad Macy has to work, that would've been really fun." commented Stella. "Well, I will see you in the morning." she said with a final hug and then her and Joe walked out the door. When Devon and Nick made their way back to the dining room, the table was already cleared and Kevin and Macy were in the kitchen at the sink doing the dishes.

"Oh Macy, you have to see Italy. You would love it." said Kevin.

"I know. If I ever get the chance I so want to go to Rome and see the coliseum. Ever since I first saw Gladiator I have wanted to see it." said Macy dreamily.

"How about this, the next time I go then you go with me?" asked Kevin. "We haven't had a Macy and Kevin day in years." Macy couldn't help but laugh.

"A Macy and Kevin day?" she asked and he grinned broadly.

"Yeah, just like we used to do when we were in school. Its been years since we had that. I think I am going through Macy withdrawals." said Kevin and Macy laughed again.

"It has not been years. Plus, we have both been busy, with you traveling and my job." explained Macy.

"It has been almost exactly seven years since we had a Kevin and Macy day." said Kevin as he washed the last dish and gave it to Macy to rinse.

"No way has it been seven years." said Macy, rinsing the dish and setting it the rack and then turning towards Kevin, propping her hip against the sink.

"It has to. The day before I left for college, you and I went to the zoo together so that Stella, Nick and Joe could get my going away party started." said Kevin.

"Oh yeah." said Macy, breaking into a grin. "We spent like four hours there! I had a blast that day, especially when we saw the bears."

"I know…I had no idea the bear would actually lick my hand through the fence." said Kevin excitedly, remembering the incident.

"If a bear could like anybody it would be you Kevin." said Macy proudly.

"Why thank you." remarked Kevin.

"Except if you tried to dress it in a bikini. Then it might stay away from you for a while." said Macy, trying to hold in her laughter and pretend to be serious.

"Hey, you never know. He might like it. Remember that time we got Joe in the dress?" asked Kevin and Macy broke out laughing.

"Yeah…and he said…said that he like the…the draft." said Macy between her laughter and Kevin joined in.

"Yup and Frankie got a picture of it and now has permanent black mail on Joe." said Kevin.

"Ah, those were good times." said Macy, wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing so hard. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"See, that just means we need to hang out more. It's just not right for Macy Misa to not be laughing." said Kevin reasonably.

"You were always the one that could make me laugh. Maybe we will get a chance to hang out sometime this week before you go traveling again." said Macy, although a part of her couldn't believe that she had actually said that aloud. This is why she needed Nick around, because she couldn't seem to say no to Kevin when he wasn't.

"Actually, I was thinking about staying around for a little bit, take a break from traveling." said Kevin, turning around to the refrigerator to dry his hands on the hand towel that was hanging on the handle. As he said this though, Macy tensed. Kevin staying longer than a week…how was she supposed to handle that.

Devon and Nick had been watching the conversation from the doorway and didn't want to interrupt the two as they seemed to be really enjoying their conversation. Devon couldn't help but smile at the two, really noticing them together for the first time. She had never seen Macy smile like that, which was saying something as Macy smiled practically all the time. The smiles she had for Kevin seemed special though and Devon couldn't help but think that she had never seen Macy look so happy, even when Macy and Nick hung out.

At the mention of Kevin staying in town for a little longer, both Devon and Nick saw Macy's reaction. They both knew how nervous Macy had been at Kevin's arrival for the wedding, but Nick had told Devon that Macy was good at concealing her feelings for short periods of time.

"Really?" asked Nick. He walked into the room, wrapped his arm around Macy's waist, giving it a small squeeze of comfort before removing it. "I thought you loved to travel?" Kevin turned around just in time to see Nick pull his arm away from Macy before taking a seat on the stool. Kevin saw Devon walking up to Macy and putting her arm through Macy's giving her a smile.

"You guys didn't have to do the dishes." said Devon.

"Oh, it's okay. It went by pretty fast, we actually had fun doing them." said Macy, giving Devon a smile, gratefully for her support. Kevin couldn't help but feel like he was missing out on something as he watched the interaction.

"I do love to travel, but I have been doing for the last couple of years and it's been getting kind of lonely. It's great seeing everything but when you don't have someone to see it with it starts to get old." explained Kevin, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that why you are trying to whish Macy to Rome?" asked Devon and Kevin smiled.

"I know she has a weakness for that place. I am still trying to convince her to go with me." said Kevin, giving Macy a wink. Macy let out an exaggerated sigh and put her hand to her heart playfully, even if a part of her was melting on the inside.

"Rome and a Kevin wink. You really are putting on the pressure." said Macy, making her voice breathless. "To bad classes just started and I am already taking some vacation for Nick and Devon's wedding, I wouldn't be able to say no otherwise." Kevin grinned widely, not realizing how true Macy's phrase was.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?" asked Nick.

"Well." said Kevin in though, leaning his back against the counter. "I still have to unpack at mom's, which I am really not looking forward to. I hate unpacking." Nick smiled knowingly, it was the one part of tour that Kevin complained about the most also.

Macy looked back and forth at Nick and Kevin and realized how little the two actually saw each, despite talking on the phone constantly. She couldn't help but feel guilty as it was probably large part due to her. Her and Nick were always together and Nick always wanted to make sure that Macy had a chance to get away before her façade fell.

"What about you three?" asked Kevin.

"Well, Nick, Macy and I had planned a movie night since it will probably be the last relaxing night before the wedding." answered Devon.

"Ah, they got you started on that also? They had them all through high school to. Did she make you watch Gladiator yet?" asked Kevin with a smile.

"As soon as she found out that I hadn't seen it yet." laughed Devon. "She was right that the blood was totally worth it. I was in tears at the end."

"Yeah, it's a really good movie. She made everyone else sit down and watch after I had, but Stella had to leave before it got really good. She said she couldn't take the blood." explained Nick and Devon laughed.

"And of course Joe had to go and "comfort" her." said Kevin, putting air quotes around comfort and Nick and Kevin shared a grin. They always loved teasing Joe about Stella. Again, Macy wished she hadn't stopped the two brothers from hanging out more when Kevin visited.

"Hey Kevin, why don't you join us for movie night tonight?" asked Macy. Nick gave her a surprised look, but Macy just smiled at him.

"Really?" asked Kevin, slightly surprised at the invite. He wasn't completely oblivious and had noticed how Nick and Macy tended to separate from him after awhile. Nick gave Macy one more look before turning to Kevin.

"Absolutely. It'll be fun. We got _UP_ to watch." said Nick, looking forward to spending time with his older brother.

"Sweet! I love that movie." said Kevin excitedly.

"You two go ahead, Macy and I will make the popcorn." said Devon. Nick nodded his head before turning back to his oldest brother.

"You only like it because the bird has the same name as you." said Nick.

"Hey, if there is any animated character that shared a name with Kevin, it seems right that it's that bird." said Macy with a smile.

"Thanks." said Kevin as the boys started out the door and Nick laughed.

"How do you know that that was a compliment?" asked Nick.

"Because Macy loves that bird." said Kevin simply as if it explained every thing. At the statement, Macy froze in her tracks as the boys walked through the door and into the living and then looked at Devon who still had her arm looped in Macy's.

"What did I get myself into?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you that. What made you invite him?" she asked curiously.

"I must love to make myself miserable." muttered Macy before looking at Devon as she went to start the popcorn. "I just…I realized how much Nick has missed spending time with Kevin because of me. Plus, I love hanging out with Kevin. As much as I know it'll hurt later tonight, part of me wants to be near him." explained Macy with a sigh. Devon walked over and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Mace." said Devon, wanting to say more. Nick had said that Macy was set on her decision to not tell Kevin how she feels and didn't want someone pushing her to. Still, Devon couldn't get the picture of the two of them doing dishes together and couldn't help but wonder if everyone's assumptions might be wrong.

When the girls had two bags popped, they head back into the kitchen. Each girl sat on either side of Nick like they usually did, but this time Kevin was on the other side of Macy. They all sat back to watch the movie and Nick glanced down at Devon and gave her a soft smile, loving the way his life was turning out. Nick couldn't' help but feel the that the four of them together hanging out felt right.

He looked over at Kevin and Macy, who had their heads leaning towards each other, whispering to each other, both staring at the screen, completely engrossed in what was the going on in the movie. Nick had learned right away that both Macy and Kevin were talkers when it came to movies they had already seen. They couldn't help but make comments about the different things that happened throughout the movie.

Nick couldn't help but wish things would turn out well for his best friend as he watched the two of them together. Nick wanted Macy happy and so far Kevin has been the only one to truly be able to do that. If only Kevin would realize that as well.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. In the Classroom

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

* * *

After the movie was over it was late so everyone said their goodnights. Everyone had to get up early in the morning, with the exception of Kevin but he looked exhausted from his trip anyways. Devon promised Macy that she would take a lot of pictures of the cake for her.

The next morning, as Macy got ready for work she looked outside and saw it pouring down rain. Frowning, she grabbed her umbrella and ran to her car. Once she reached the school she couldn't help but smile as she watched the children jump in the puddles. Children always had that effect on her, just like Kev...

"No." said Macy aloud to herself while she sat in her car. "You can't start thinking about him now. Then you'll think about him all day and you'll be miserable when you get home tonight knowing he will never be there with you. So pull yourself together Macy Misa. You have class to teach and children to enjoy."

Finished with her pep talk to herself, she looked in the rearview mirror and nodded her head in satisfaction. There was nothing a good pep talk couldn't fix. With that, Macy climbed out of her car and made her way to the school without her umbrella, because really, Macy thought, a little rain never hurt anyone.

The day went rather well for Macy, despite the fact that the rain had made her change her class plans. While it had stopped raining a little before nine, the soaked ground would be horrible for activities. The kids still wanted to go outside, because what kid doesn't like a muddy field, but Macy didn't think the parents or other teachers would agree.

Lunch time came around and Macy took out her peanut butter sandwich as she sat at her desk. Generally she ate in her classroom because she often had tutoring for students at that time as well. She was actually expecting Kyle at any moment. At the knock at the door she looked up with a grin.

"Hey Ms. Misa." said Kyle, walking in and setting his backpack next to his desk at the front of the class before taking his seat.

"Hey Kyle, what do we got today?" asked Macy.

"Math." said Kyle, pulling his work book out.

"Well that's good. You like Math right?" asked Macy.

"Yeah, but the problems are taking longer and longer to figure out and I just..." trailed off Kyle.

"Get distracted." said Macy in understanding with a small smile. "Well why don't you get to work and if you need help just ask. If I notice you getting distracted then I will let you know."

"Okay. Any luck on how to not get me distracted?" asked Kyle hopefully.

"Not yet, but I am still looking into it. We will figure something out." Kyle nodded his head and started his work. Macy watched him for a little while and wished she could help him. He really did want to do good in school. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Macy looked up in surprise as she hadn't been expecting anyone else.

"Kevin?" asked Macy in shock, not believing that he was actually the man standing at her door.

"Hey." said Kevin with a grin and a small wave as he walked into the classroom. Macy got up from the desk and gave him a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving him to the side of the classroom so they didn't disturb Kyle. Looking at the boy, Macy saw that he was watching them intensely. "Distracted!" she sing songed to him and Kyle immediately looked back down at his work.

"What? You're not happy to see me? I remember a time when you would faint at my very presence." teased Kevin and Macy had to hold back the wince as she was reminded of how she used to act around the boys.

"Not at all." said Macy with a grin. "I was just surprised to see you is all. I wasn't expecting you to come and visit." she explained.

"Well I thought since I was left behind by the others, I would bring you some lunch. Sub sandwich, your favorite." said Kevin, holding out a wrapped sandwich.

"Thank Kevin. In defense of the others, I am sure they left you behind for your own good. Remember when we went to the bakery to get Joe's birthday cake?" asked Macy.

"Oh man, don't remind me. I was sicker than when Nick fed me all those cookies." remembered Kevin, rubbing his tummy at the memory and Macy grinned at him.

"Macy?" came another voice at the door. Macy looked over and saw the principal of the middle school, Mrs. Thompson.

"Yes Mrs. Thompson?" asked Macy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure." said Macy and then turned to Kevin. "Just give me a minute Kevin."

"No problem." he said and started to move towards the center of the classroom as Macy talked with the principal near the door. Kevin walked over to the kid at the desk and knelt next to him although he wasn't noticed as the boy was staring out the window.

"Hey, you must be Kyle." said Kevin, to get the boys attention. The boy looked at him kind of suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kyle.

"Macy's talked about you." said Kevin.

"Really? What...about how dumb I am?" grumbled Kyle miserably.

"Not at all. She said you had a hard time concentrating and I happen to have the same problem."

"You mean you still do get distracted? How is that supposed to help me?" asked Kyle in disbelief but Kevin just chuckled.

"You will always get distracted. Trust me, that never goes away. But I did learn how to focus with certain things, like school work, and it helped me a lot." explained Kevin.

"How did you do it?" asked Kyle.

"With this." said Kevin, holding up what looked like a piece from the neck of his guitar. "I figured out that I couldn't focus on anything either, especially Animal Science. One minute we would start talking about bears and I'd think about a bear in a bikini and how that was my favorite comedic cartoon and then I would think about an otter with a trumpet because that is my favorite musical animal and then I would think about the lemur dream I used to have...ah the lemur dream." sighed Kevin, his look going off to the distance.

"Uh, Mr. Kevin, sir?" questioned Kyle. Kevin's eyes focused back onto Kyle and he smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I haven't thought about that dream in a while. A lemur feeding me pudding. It couldn't have gotten better than that." Kyle giggled a little at the thought of Kevin's dream. "See, I still do it to. But back to this thing. I don't really have a name for it. Anyways, I realized that while I couldn't focus on just one thing, I couldn't think about more than two things at once either. So if I played the strings while I did my homework, then I didn't get distracted as easily." said Kevin triumphantly.

"But Ms. Misa has already tried instruments with me and it didn't work."

"That's the great thing about this thing, it's not really an instrument. I have the strings tuned so that no real sound comes from it. All you hear is the string. See." said Kevin, running is finger across the string and it didn't make any real noise.

"So what do I do with it?" asked Kyle, intrigued.

"Here." said Kevin. "You're right handed right?" Kyle nodded his head and Kevin moved it to the left side of the desk. "Now, just rest your hand on it and strum the top string. Just focus on the string, not on playing any specific note."

Kyle did as he said, strumming the string repeatedly. Soon, he found a rhythm and instead of looking at the string he glanced outside. Kevin watched as the boy got distracted by the what was outside, but continued with the string.

"See, your doing two things at once. Now instead of looking out the window, look at your homework and keep strumming." instructed Kevin. Kyle looked at Kevin for a minute before looking at his homework. Kevin glanced at Macy and the principal and saw them frowning and Kevin couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"You see if that helps at all and I am going to go talk with Ms. Misa again." said Kevin, but Kyle just nodded his head and didn't look up form his paper. Kevin grinned slightly before walking towards the other adults.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Lunchtime Conversations

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

* * *

"Hey, is everything okay?" asked Kevin worriedly.

"Oh, hey Kevin. Yeah, everything is okay. Mrs. Thompson, this is my old school friend Kevin Lucas. He's Nick's brother. Kevin, this is the principal of the school, Mrs. Thompson." introduced Macy.

"Nice to meet you." greeted Kevin, holding out his hand.

"You as well. We always wondered when we would get a chance to meet the infamous missing brother. Joe, Nick and Frankie visit often." said Mrs. Thompson.

"Yeah, I just got into the states yesterday for my brothers wedding. It's nice to be home though." explained Kevin before he looked at Macy who looked to be in thought. "Anyways, I noticed you looked upset so I came over to see if everything was alright. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Oh no Kevin, you didn't interrupt." assured Macy. "Mrs. Thompson was just telling me that our Music teacher went home sick and asked me to help cover some of her classes."

"Is she alright?" asked Kevin.

"Well, she has been having to go home a lot recently because of the illness." explained Macy. "She was scheduled to go in for some tests tomorrow to try to diagnose what it is that has been keeping her under the weather. I usually help with the classes when she is gone."

"I told Stephanie to take today to rest and not to worry about tomorrow either. The test will probably tire her out. It is just hard to find a Music teacher substitute that actually knows music. Usually all we can find is someone that is willing to supervise while the children do whatever was planned by Stephanie." explained Mrs. Thompson.

"Stephanie is the Music teacher." confirmed Macy.

"Well maybe I can help." volunteered Kevin.

"Really?" asked Macy and Mrs. Thompson at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean I never formally taught before, but I did go into a lot of classrooms as I was traveling to talk about being in the band and answered questions the kids had about music. Plus, I do have a bachelors in Music History." said Kevin, getting excited about the idea.

"That's right. Your brothers had a band together. What was it..." said Mrs. Thompson in thought, trying to remember the name. "JONAS?"

"That's it." confirmed Macy. "Would it be an issue that he doesn't have a teaching certificate?"

"Well, considering it is just a sub position it probably wouldn't really be an issue. And it is a plus that he has a bachelors in Music History." said Mrs. Thompson in thought. "Do you think you could handle teaching a classroom of children?"

"I think it will be okay. I am really good with children." assured Kevin. Mrs. Thompson looked at Macy as if to ask for confirmation and Macy nodded her head.

"Ms. Misa! I did it! I completed two whole problems!" interrupted Kyle from his seat. The adults looked at him in surprise at the outburst.

"Really? Well let me take a look at it. How did you manage to focus long enough to complete them?" asked Macy. Whether they were correct or not, the fact that he had completed them was an accomplishment.

"Mr. Kevin gave me this." explained Kyle, holding up the piece of guitar neck. "He said it worked for him and it worked for me to. See!" said Kyle, excitedly handing his work to Macy. All the adults smiled at the enthusiasm the boy displayed. As Macy checked the work, Mrs. Thompson looked at Kevin as he watch the student and teacher.

"So you think you could cover the afternoon classes today?" asked Mrs. Thompson and Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"Absolutely. I can even cover most of the week if you need me to, if Stephanie isn't feeling better." said Kevin, eager to help.

"Are you sure that wont interrupt your plans for your brothers wedding?" asked Mrs. Thompson.

"It shouldn't. I am one of the best men, but Macy is also a Maid of Honor so usually things aren't started until everyone gets off work." assured Kevin.

"But you would still need Friday free like Macy?" asked Mrs. Thompson, knowing the P.E. teacher had already requested the day off.

"Yeah, I think my brothers and I are getting together for most of the day, since the wedding is on Saturday. Plus the rehearsal is that day." said Kevin as Macy walked towards them wearing a broad grin.

"So how did he do?" asked Mrs. Thompson.

"Both of them are correct! I can't believe it. That is the fastest he has completed a math problem in the last month. Thanks so much Kevin." said Macy, giving him a hug.

"Hey its no problem. You said last night you hadn't figured something out and since it worked for me I thought it might work for him." explained Kevin as they pulled away from each other and Macy dropped her arms, aware they were still in front of the principal.

"So Kevin, how about after lunch you meet with me in the Music Room to go over Stephanie's lesson plans. That period is usually her free period so we should have plenty of time." arranged Mrs. Thompson.

"That'll be perfect. I will have Macy show me where it is." said Kevin, shaking her hand again.

"Kevin is going to teach?" asked Macy with a slight surprise.

"Kevin has agreed to be available for most of the week if we need him." confirmed Mrs. Thompson. "I will see you after lunch Kevin. Have a good lunch Macy." said Mrs. Thompson before leaving the room.

"This is so cool!" said Kevin excitedly and Macy grinned as well.

"That is great that you can help Kevin. Thanks a lot. Mrs. Thompson has a really hard time finding a sub." said Macy.

"It'll be great. It'll keep me busy so I wont be bored out of my mind till the wedding gets here and we could have lunch together like everyday. Speaking of lunch, why don't we eat the sub sandwiches?" asked Kevin, heading for Macy's desk. Macy nodded dumbly as the implications of Kevin substituting here sunk in. Kevin and her would be seeing each on and off all day for the next couple of days. Putting on a smile quickly, she joined Kevin at her desk.

"Thanks again for the sub." she said to Kevin.

"No problem. I know you like them. Well you did the last time we hung out." said Kevin taking a bite of his own. "Speaking of that, I had an ulterior motive to bringing you lunch."

"Oh really. You mean other than getting a job here?" asked Macy with a playful smile.

"That was completely by accident, I swear." said Kevin, eyes wide and looking innocent. "Actually, I was trying to bribe you with the sandwich."

"I see. So what were trying to bribe me into doing?" asked Macy amused.

"Having a Kevin and Macy day with me today when you get off work?" said Kevin. "It's the perfect time for it. The other wont get in till late tonight from the bakery. Plus it may be the only time because of all the other wedding plans." said Kevin, pleading his case.

"I don't know about today..." started Macy, trailing off and biting her lip.

"Please, please! Come one, we had so much fun together when we were in high school and with all the seriousness from wedding it will help balance it all out. So what do you say?" asked Kevin and Macy knew there was no way she could say no to that begging face.

"So, what are we going to do for our Kevin and Macy day?" asked Macy, giving in with a small smile.

"Yes!" said Kevin, pumping his fist in the hair. "I only got as far as getting you to go with me with my planning, so I have no idea where we should go." Macy sat and thought while she chewed her sandwich.

"Well in the next town over there is a little fair going on. Nothing like big rides, but games to play and a Ferris Wheel, that sort of thing." said Macy in thought.

"That would be perfect. The perfect amount of fun for a Macy and Kevin day. Maybe they will have cotton candy there." said Kevin with a bright smile.

"I'm sure they will." said Macy with a smile as she finished the last of her sandwich.

"Ms. Misa?" asked Kyle, coming up to her desk. Macy looked at him in surprise, forgetting he was in the classroom.

"Yes Kyle?" she asked with a smile.

"I finished my work. Can you look it all over for me?" he asked, handing her the paper.

"Sure." said Macy, wiping her hands and taking the homework.

"Thanks again Mr. Kevin. It helped a lot." said Kyle as Macy looked over the work, holding out the piece of guitar to give it back to Kevin.

"You keep it. I don't really have homework anymore so I don't need it. You should be able to use it in other classes since it doesn't make any noise." said Kevin.

"Really? Thanks a lot." said Kyle enthusiastically. Macy looked up at the boy proudly.

"Well done Kyle. All but the last one was correct. Try not to get to rushed on the last problem." said Macy, handing the work back to him.

"Thanks Ms. Misa. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Mr. Kevin." said Kyle walking towards the door.

"Bye Kyle." Macy and Kevin said together and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Mr. Kevin?" asked Macy, just now catching the name.

"I think it works. I'll introduce myself as that to the music class." said Kevin, proud of his new name.

"Speaking of which, I should show you where it is at." said Macy. She and Kevin got up and threw away their trash before making their way out to the hallways so Macy could show Kevin where the music room was.

"So should we leave from here? I can drive us there." asked Kevin.

"Sure. Meet me at the front of the school when the final bell rings." said Macy with a smile.

"Sweet." said Kevin happily.

"Well here it is." said Macy, pointing to an open door.

"Wow, it's not far from yours." pointed out Kevin.

"No, a lot of the extra curricular activities are in this area so they don't disrupt the other classes on the other side of the school." explained Macy.

"Good idea." said Kevin, nodding his head.

"Well, you better get in there. I see Mrs. Thompson waiting for you." said Macy, bumping his shoulder so he headed towards the classroom.

"Alright, thanks Macy. I will see you after school right?" asked Kevin

"Absolutely." said Macy with a big grin and then Kevin walked into the classroom. On the way back to her room, Macy dialed her phone.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other side of the phone.

"See this is why I don't hang out with Kevin without Nick here." said Macy forlornly.

"Just a sec Macy." said Devon. Macy could here some talking in the background for a second.

"Hey Mace, is everything okay?" asked Nick in worry.

"Perfect, except Kevin showed up at school to bring me lunch." said Macy, going into her classroom and shutting the door.

"How did it go?" asked Devon and Macy assumed they had the phone between their heads so they both could hear.

"Great. He helped Kyle not to get distracted...oh yeah and he convinced me to spend a whole day with him after school." moaned Macy, placing her head on the table.

"You couldn't get out of it?" asked Nick.

"No, I couldn't. You should have seen the look he was giving me...going on about wanting a Kevin and Macy day. I couldn't turn that down, not by myself anyways."

"Well you should enjoy yourself. We will let you know when we get home and you can use that as a reason to leave if need be." said Nick.

"Yeah, you can just tell Kevin I'm going bridezilla on you and want you to see the pictures of the cake, which is beautiful by the way." said Devon.

"Alright I'll do that." said Macy with a smile, thankful for her friends."Well, we got to get going. Stella is starting to give us funny looks." said Nick and Macy laughed.

"Okay, sorry I interrupted you." apologized Macy.

"It's no problem. You know we are hear when you need us. We will see you tonight." said Devon.

"Okay, bye." said Macy.

"Bye." said Nick and Devon together. Macy hung up her phone and then sighed. She knew she was going to have the time of her life at the fair with Kevin, she just didn't know if she could make without giving away her secret.

* * *

Please Review.


	14. The Fair

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS.

* * *

Luckily, Macy's classes were enough to distract her from the plans that she had made with Kevin after school, most of the time anyway. It was only when she would glance at the clock that she would realize that she was unconsciously counting the day down. One period getting over meant she was an hour closer to her Kevin and Macy day. As the last class got over, Macy put the stuff away in her classroom. She had no idea how she could be excited but apprehensive at the same time. It had been almost seven years since Macy had been alone with Kevin for longer than thirty minutes. Finally, Macy put the last of the stuff away, grabbed her bag and made her way towards the front of the school. She saw Kevin standing there, leaning against the wall of the school, looking at his wrist watch.

"Hey Kevin." said Macy, walking up to him with a grin.

"Macy!" said Kevin with a look of relief on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, it took longer to pick up than I thought it would." explained Macy as they walked to Kevin's car.

"That's okay, you made it and that's all that matters." said Kevin, opening the car door for Macy. She climbed in and Kevin shut the door before going around to his side and climbing in the car.

"What? You didn't think I would come?" asked Macy with a smile.

"Well, you said you would so I knew you would be. I just..." trailed off Kevin as he started the car and began driving.

"You just what?" asked Macy, looking at Kevin curiously.

"I don't know." said Kevin slowly, glancing at Macy. "Sometimes I get the feeling you don't really want to hang out with me."

"Oh Kevin." said Macy with regret, placing a hand on Kevin's arm. "I love spending time with you. I am so sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

"It's okay. We are spending time together now, right?" said Kevin in a happy tone.

"Right. There is no place I would rather be." said Macy truthfully with a broad grin.

"Good." said Kevin, sharing her grin.

"So how was your first day of classes?" asked Macy, trying to move the conversation. She felt so bad about making Kevin feel that way. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with Kevin; she loved hanging out with him. It was just that it hurt so badly.

"Oh it was great. They love Mr. Kevin!" said Kevin happily and the two talked about their classes all the way to the fair.

"Can we get cotton candy first?" begged Kevin as they got out of the car.

"How about some pizza first and then some cotton candy." said Macy with a laugh.

"Ugh, fine. I think you've been a teacher for too long." said Kevin teasingly. "Wow, they have a lot of games." commented Kevin as they walked to the ticket booth. The area was filled with carnival games. It also had a Ferris Wheel and a Carousel.

"Yay!" said Macy. "I love those games. Wanna see how many we can win?"

"You're on." said Kevin as they headed to the first game, which happened to be a basketball game. Macy and Kevin made their way through each game on one side of the fair, which Macy won most of. Soon they were toting around a lot of stuffed animals and had to go back to the car to deposit them.

"Pizza now?" asked Macy as they walked back to the fair.

"Sure. Then we can have cotton candy." said Kevin, rubbing his hands in anticipation. While they ate their pizza, Kevin told Macy more about his travels.

"Those places sound amazing Kevin." commented Macy as they threw away their trash.

"They really are. I love visiting them." said Kevin.

"Are you sure you want to give that up?" asked Macy.

"I think so. I mean, they are great to go to, but a part of me wished I had someone to share it with, ya know. Since I don't have that, it seems like I've gone everywhere I could go." explained Kevin. Macy nodded her head in understanding. She knew what she needed to ask next, as any friend would ask it also. The truth was that she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Oh look, cotton candy stand." said Macy pointing to the stand knowing it would buy herself some time.

"Yes! Come on." said Kevin, grabbing Macy's hand and dragging her to the line. Macy laughed at his eagerness. Kevin dropped Macy's hand so he could hand the money over to the cashier. He handed her a purple puff and he had a pink one.

"Pink?" asked Macy.

"Pink taste the best." said Kevin with a shrug of his shoulders, making Macy laugh as they started walking around again. They had decided to take a look at the animal section of the fair before they started the games again. Macy finally took a breath and braced herself for the next conversation.

"So in all your travels you never found anybody you wanted to share it with?" she asked him, looking straight ahead.

"No not really. There were a few girls, but it turned out no one really believed who I was." said Kevin as he put some cotton candy in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Macy, looking at Kevin curiously.

"Well, I know I act different from a lot of people. I am a little out there."

"There's is nothing wrong with that." said Macy with a frown. She didn't like it when people said that Kevin didn't act like he should.

"Oh I know that. I am perfectly happy with myself. But apparently, a lot of people thought that what they saw, like in interviews and everything was just for show. That I didn't really act like that in real life."

"That is ridiculous." said Macy in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know right. So once they realized that I really am like that, they usually lost interest. The others I met really weren't any fun. I want someone that I can laugh with, that doesn't make me act like an adult all the time. Someone that I could talk to for hours on end about nothing and then sit with them quietly for hours also."

"I'm sorry." said Macy, wrapping her arm around Kevin's waist and giving it a squeeze of comfort. She couldn't understand how stupid some girls could be. Kevin wrapped her arms around her shoulders and brought her into a half hug.

"It's okay." he said and the two walked in silence like that while they looked at the horses.

"So what about you?" asked Kevin suddenly.

"What about me?" asked Macy, looking up at him.

"Why don't you have that special someone to share life's adventures with?" asked Kevin. Macy sighed and looked down before removing her arm and walking up to pet the nose of one of the horses.

"I guess the person I want to be with is the one that gives me that _just know _feeling." said Macy.

"_Just know _feeling?" asked Kevin, petting one of the other horses.

"Yeah, you know when you meet someone or look in their eyes and you _just know_ that that is the person you are going to be with the rest of your life." explained Macy as they started walking back to the fair.

"I hope you find him Macy." said Kevin.

"Thanks." said Macy with a smile. What Kevin didn't know was that she already had and he was walking beside her at the moment.

Soon they reached the other games on the other side of the fair. Macy had won every single one they had played so far and her streak continued this time around also. Kevin would win a few here or there, but he was having a blast.

"No way." said Kevin, stopping Macy in her tracks and staring in the distance.

"What?" asked Macy in confusion before she saw what he was looking at and her mouth dropped a little in shock. "No way." she repeated. They both made their way over to another one of the games, one that just happened to be a generic form of _Guitar Hero._

"Awesome, now I can win you something." said Kevin excitedly. "I didn't even know they could have these games at fairs."

"Kevin, you've won me plenty of stuff." said Macy with a smile.

"I know, but this is something that I can win you something and that you can't win also." said Kevin over his shoulder as he took the plastic guitar from the kid that just finished.

"Hey!" said Macy as indignantly as she could with her hands on her hips.

"Face it Mace, anything that has to do with sports equipment you rock at. Musical, not so much." said Kevin with a grin.

"I'm letting you off this time because it is a Macy and Kevin day. Otherwise we do not speak about Macy Misa's weaknesses, you got that." said Macy, shaking her finger at him, trying to keep the smile off her face. Kevin just threw a grin over his shoulder as the game was about ready to start. Macy watched as Kevin kicked major butt at the game. It had been so long that she had seen him play the guitar that she couldn't get herself to look away. Part of her was surprised that her fan girl didn't come out. The final key was played and Kevin turned around and looked at her with a triumphant look. Unsurprisingly he had gotten a perfect score. Macy clapped for him, grinning broadly.

"So what do you want?" asked the man that was in charge of the game, pointing to the large stuffed animals.

"Definitely the cheetah." said Kevin. The man pulled the stuffed animal down and handed it to Kevin. Kevin walked over to Macy with a huge grin.

"For my lady." said Kevin, bowing slightly and handing her the stuffed animal.

"Aw, thanks Kevin. You did a great job." said Macy giving him a hug and then pulling the cheetah to her. Cheetahs were her favorite animal and Kevin knew that. She petted its head as she looked around. "Wow, it's starting to get dark."

"Yeah, it is. You know what that means right?" asked Kevin.

"That we've been out here for almost five hours?" asked Macy.

"No…well yeah that also. But it also means it's the perfect time for the Ferris Wheel! Come on!" said Kevin pulling Macy to the short line at the ride. They stood in line looking over their stuffed animal winnings while they waited. When they reached the front of the line, they asked if they could set them off to the side and the man tucked them away from them. The minute the ride started moving after they were buckled in, Macy realized her mistake. She was riding alone with Kevin on a Ferris Wheel way up in the sky at dusk. Could it get any more romantic than that? All day, Macy could feel her resolve crumbling and as she looked at the sunset she was trying to convince herself not to tell Kevin how she felt.

"Wow, it's beautiful." whispered Macy, staring ahead.

"Yeah, it is. That is why it is my favorite time to ride this." said Kevin. Macy glanced at him and saw him serenely looking at the sunset. The two enjoyed the ride in comfortable silence, relaxed and enjoying the view. When they got off the ride Macy heard her phone going off telling her she got a new text.

'_We are home. You gotta come and see the pictures of the cake. D'_

"That's Devon. They are home and she wants me to take a look at the pictures of the cake." Macy told Kevin, before replying to the text.

'_Okay. I will be there shortly. M'_

"I should take you back to your car then." said Kevin as they made their way back to his car.

"Okay. Are you going to head over there also?" asked Macy.

"I can't. I still haven't unpacked and mom's threatened me that if I don't she is going to throw all my bags out." said Kevin grumpily as they climbed into the car. "So what are you going to do with all of your stuffed animals?" asked Kevin as they drove home.

"Um...I think I might take them into the class with me and hand them out as prizes, except the Cheetah. That one stays with me." said Macy with a grin, holding on to her cheetah making Kevin laugh.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll see if Frankie wants one." said Kevin.

"The lion." said Macy right away. "Even if he won't admit it, he loves lions."

"Okay, lion it is then." said Kevin with a chuckle. "Mom did say she thinks he has a crush on you."

"That is funny." said Macy with a smile. "I think it's because I like the things he likes. Girls his age are still to girly for him right now. I am sure I will be forgotten by the time he graduates."

"See that is where you are wrong." said Kevin and Macy looked at him with the silent question in her eyes. "No one could ever forget about you Macy." said Kevin sincerely. Macy felt the blush and then looked out the window trying to hide it.

"Thanks." she said to him.

"It's the truth." he said as he pulled into the parking spot next to Macy's car. They both got out of the car and Kevin walked her to her car door.

"I had a really great time Kevin." said Macy as she held her hands nervously. She wanted to tell him so bad; this night had been absolutely perfect. "I'm glad you bribed me into it." she said with a shaky smile, wondering how she was going to tell him.

"I'm glad I did to." said Kevin, pulling her into a tight hug. "It felt like I had my closest friend back." he whispered into her ear. At his words, Macy squeezed him tightly as she nearly made her lip bleed from biting it, trying to make sure no tears came from her eyes. Suddenly Macy's phone went off again. She pulled away and pulled out her phone so that Kevin couldn't see her face.

'_Are you coming? D'._

'_I'm on my way right now. M'. _After Macy sent the reply she had pulled herself together again.

"Sorry Kevin, but Devon really wants me there." said Macy apologetically. Devon couldn't have had better timing.

"Okay. Well I will see you tomorrow then right?" asked Kevin.

"Yup, first thing in the morning." said Macy with a smile.

"Good. Have a goodnight Macy." said Kevin, giving her another small hug.

"You too." said Macy before pulling away. "Bye." she said with a wave before climbing in her car. Kevin shut the car door for her and walked to his car climbing in. Macy watched as he pulled away, silent tears going down her cheeks. This. This was why she had avoided Kevin for so long. She had truly had an amazing day with him; she was even about ready to tell him about her feelings for him because she had thought he might feel the same way. Then reality crashed down on her and she was reminded once again that she was Kevin Lucas' friend and that was all she was going to be.

"How could I have been so stupid." muttered Macy to herself, wiping away her tears and pulling out of the parking lot to make her way to Devon and Nick's house.

* * *

Please Review


	15. Nick Takes a Stand

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

* * *

Macy knocked on the door to Devon's and Nick's house before walking in, clutching the stuffed cheetah in her arm. She had been able to calm herself on the way over her and she was pretty sure she had erased any evidence of her crying. When she walked into the living room, she saw Devon sitting on the couch.

"Hey Devon." said Macy with a smile, not wanting to be a downer.

"Hey Macy!" exclaimed Devon, jumping up to see her friend. "How did your day with Kevin go?"

"Great." said Macy, grinning. "It was an amazing day."

"Okay, now tell us the truth." said Nick, suddenly walking into the room giving Macy a stern look.

"That is the truth. It was great." said Macy, sitting down on the couch and not letting go of the cheetah. "We went to the fair in the next town over and played all of the carnival games there. We won a bunch of stuffed animals. We petted the horses and Kevin won me this cheetah because they had a game that was similar to _Guitar Hero_ there and then we went for a ride on the Ferris Wheel."

"Then why are clutching onto to that cheetah like your life depended on it?" asked Nick and Macy glanced down at her hands and saw her knuckles were white from holding on to it so tight. Nick sat next to Macy, but she didn't look up. "If it was so great, then why have you been crying?" asked Nick softly as Devon came to sit on the other side of her. Macy looked up at Nick finally and saw the sincerity in his eyes and her eyes started to water again.

"Because it was so great." said Macy simply, and Devon rubbed her back as Macy tried to wipe her eyes dry. "Tonight was unbelievable you guys. At the end of it, I actually thought he might have feelings for me to; I was actually going to tell him how I felt." said Macy and Nick looked at her in surprise.

"What happened?" asked Devon gently and Macy glanced at her before replying.

"Well, he was dropping me off at my car and I told him I had a great time. And he said he did to and he gave me a hug. I was trying to figure out the words to tell him how I felt when he whispered..." here Macy paused and took a shaky breath. "Then he whispered that he felt like he had his closest friend back." she finished dropping her head.

"Oh Macy." said Nick, pulling her into a tight hug. Devon and Nick shared a look over Macy's shoulder, feeling for the girl in his arms. Finally Macy pulled away.

"It's okay. It was just the reminded I needed that Kevin can't know how I feel. I'm his friend and I need to just be his friend. I just...with how everything went tonight I forgot it for a moment." said Macy, pulling the cheetah closer to her body if that was at all possible.

"Macy." said Nick, to get her attention. He glanced at Devon briefly before looking at Macy and continuing. "Macy, you know that I have stood by your decision not to tell Kevin how you feel. What you didn't know was that I haven't always really thought it was a good idea."

"What?" said Macy in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I found out you had feelings for someone I understood that you didn't want anyone telling you what you should do about. I understood your reason why. Even when I found out it was Kevin; he was the type that would go out with a girl he didn't have romantic feelings for just so he didn't hurt her feelings, especially in high school. I understood that completely." Macy continued to look at him without saying a word. They had never really talked about her feelings for Kevin. Nick knew how strong they were and he silently comforted her. They hadn't needed words between them. "But Macy, Kevin isn't the same boy he was in high school. Every time you saw him over the last seven years your face would light up and you two always had a thing that was specifically for you guys. Like the way you say hello to each other when he comes back from a long trip."

"But..." started Macy, but Nick just interrupted her.

"I know it hurts when it hits you that he doesn't like you more as a friend, but how do you know that that is still true." asked Nick, edging on what he was starting to see himself.

"What do you mean how do I know if it is still true. He says it all the time Nick." said Macy in defense.

"So do you." said Nick simply. "Think about it Macy, you are the most open person anyone could possibly know. _I_ was even surprised that you are able to hide your feelings so well. What if Kevin did have feelings for you, or was starting to but was afraid you would only ever see him as a friend?"

"Maybe." said Macy uncertainly, frowning in thought. "But Nick, he has never given any indication..." said Macy trailing away before she remembered something that he had said. "He told me himself that he hadn't found anyone he could share his travels with."

"Maybe you understood him wrong." said Nick with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe Nick is right. He did say he wanted to take you to Italy. Doesn't that mean he wants you to travel with him." added on Devon.

"Why are you pushing this so much Nick?" asked Macy, standing up and facing the two on the couch.

"Because I want you to be happy Macy and the happiest I ever see you is when you are with him." said Nick in exasperation.

"He is right about that Macy." said Devon, standing up next to Macy and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I know we just started really getting to know each other these last couple of weeks, but I never saw you smile like you did when you were with Kevin. When you guys said hello to each other when he got here for the dinner last night or when you guys were doing the dishes together. I still picture how you guys were and I smile because you guys looked so good together. I know I am the new one here, but when I saw that I couldn't help but wonder to myself if everyone had the wrong assumptions."

"But what if my assumptions are right? What if I tell him and it ruins everything between us?" asked Macy quietly.

"Then at least you will know for sure how he feels and he would know how you felt and you won't have to go through hell every time he's around for too long." said Nick getting up and standing in front of Macy, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How do you think Kevin would feel if he knew he was hurting, even if he didn't realize he was at the time?"

"He would be so upset." said Macy forlornly.

"I have been quiet about this long enough, maybe because I thought you would get over the feelings like you had originally thought you would. But you and I both know that those feelings have only grown stronger since then." Nick paused for a moment before beginning again quietly. "I can't be quiet about it anymore Macy."

"What?" said Macy in shock.

"I can't watch you make yourself miserable, not when you have the chance to be happy. You need to tell him." urged Nick.

"But I can't..." started Macy, but Nick interrupted her.

"If you don't then I will." he said finally. Macy just stared at him in shock quietly. "He is already going to hold it against me that I have known this long without telling him. I don't really care because it was what you wanted. If you don't tell him by the time this wedding is over, then the minute I get back from my honeymoon I will tell him myself." Macy stared into his eyes, knowing that he was telling her the truth. Finally, Macy lowered her head in defeat.

"Fine, I will try." she said quietly. Nick nodded although he wasn't thoroughly convinced. It would take everything Macy had to tell Kevin the truth. "It's not like I won't have plenty of to do it, I will see him a lot for the next couple of days."

"Well, only after school really because of the fittings for everyone." said Devon. She wasn't sure if she agreed with Nick's final decision, but she knew that Nick had seen these two interact for the last seven years and probably knew what needed to be said. Macy just laughed at Devon's comment causing looks from both she and Nick.

"What?" asked Nick.

"I completely forgot that I didn't tell you guys." said Macy still laughing. "When Kevin came to visit me at lunch…"

"Yeah." said Devon and Nick together.

"He managed to get himself a job as a substitute teacher for the Music class." informed Macy.

"Really?" asked Nick.

"Yup." said Macy, sitting back down on the couch and taking a hold of her cheetah. "He told the principal he was willing to cover for however long the original teacher was out sick, except for this Friday of course."

"Well, what are the odds of her being out long?" asked Devon, taking her spot next to Macy.

"Pretty good actually, at least for the rest of this week." said Macy.

"Is that the teacher you've been telling us about, that has been getting really sick really often lately." asked Nick, sitting down also.

"That's her. So I get to see him probably before class, at lunch time and probably after class knowing Kevin. Plenty of time to tell him." Macy murmured the last sentence as if she was talking more to herself than the other two.

"Okay, I have an idea." said Devon.

"What's that?" asked Macy, turning towards her.

"For the rest of the night we forget about this whole thing. We watch a movie, have some popcorn and you can take a look at the pictures of the cake." suggested Devon.

"That sounds like a great idea." said Nick with smile at his fiancée.

"Sounds like a plan. Just something with no romance what so ever in it." said Macy with a smile.

"_The Hangover_ it is then." replied Nick.

"Okay, Nick can you start the popcorn. I want to start showing Macy the pictures." said Devon, grabbing her camera off the side table.

"Sure." said Nick, getting up and giving a small kiss before going to the kitchen.

"Okay, before he gets back I have to show you this." said Devon excitedly as she got her camera ready. "I wanted to get him a surprise for the wedding and I thought this would be perfect." Devon leaned towards Macy so that they could both look at the pictures that were on the camera.

"Is that…?" asked Macy in surprise.

"Yup, it is an exact cake replica of his first ever guitar. I got a picture of it from his mom and they are doing a great job on it. They still have to finish the details on the neck of it, but doesn't it look amazing." said Devon, going through a couple pictures of the guitar cake. It was like something Macy had seen off the Food Network Channel.

"That is amazing." said Macy with a grin. "He is going to love it."

"I hope so." said Devon with a grin and then the girls heard the popcorn stop popping in the kitchen. "Okay, here are pictures of the actual wedding cake." Said Devon, quickly getting away from the pictures of the guitar cake just as Nick came through the door. Macy was in shock as she looked at the cake, it was so beautiful.

"They even managed to get some of Stella's design for the cake into the dress." explained Devon, pointing out some details.

"Wow, it's beautiful." said Macy in awe.

"Thanks." said Devon with a grin.

"It's almost going to be a shame to cut into it." said Nick as he put in the DVD.

"Yeah it is." stated Macy, scooting away from Devon so that Nick could sit between them. The three sat back to watch the movie contently. This was one of their favorite comedies and was always a good wind down movie. Nick wrapped his arm around Devon while she curled into him and Macy snuggled up to her cheetah, occasionally whispering to it about the different things happening in the movie. When it got over, Macy stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"Well I should head home." she told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Devon. "We understand if you don't want to be alone."

"I think I will be okay. I'm so exhausted after the day I had that I will probably crash the minute I get home. It helped a lot being able to talk to you guys tonight though, thanks." said Macy, giving Devon a hug.

"It's no problem. You know you are welcome at anytime." she said sincerely. The two walked to the door with Nick trailing behind them. Macy turned to Nick and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly to her.

"It's okay. It has to be done." she said back to him in understanding. "It's just going to be hard."

"We'll be here for you." he said her quietly. Macy nodded her head against his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"Good night you guys. I will see you tomorrow for the fitting." said Macy.

"Night." they said together and watched as Macy went out to her call and then pulled away.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" asked Devon worriedly.

"Macy is a tough girl." said Nick. "I think she knows what she needs to do."

"Should we have pushed it on her like that?" asked Devon.

"If Kevin was going to be leaving after the wedding and traveling again I wouldn't have said that. But with him being around a lot more, it will tear her up inside relentlessly if she doesn't tell him." explained Nick. Devon nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on, let's go to bed." said Nick. Devon let out a yawn and walked with him to their room, looking forward to sleeping in a little bit tomorrow.

* * *

Please review


	16. The Walk to School

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

_"Next week's no good for me. The Jonas Brothers are in town." - Zach Galifianakis (The Hangover)  
_

Thanks to all those that review. It really gives me the incentive to get this story out and completed!

* * *

Macy did in fact climb into bed as soon as she got home. She was exhausted mentally and physically, which made her sleep throughout the night without waking up once. Tiredly, she got out of bed the next morning and headed for the shower, knowing that that usually woke her up effectively. After getting dressed Macy went to the kitchen to grab a muffin for breakfast only to realize that she had ate the last one yesterday morning. Shrugging, Macy decided to grab one on the way the school. One the way to the front door she was surprised to hear someone knock on it.

"Coming." she hollered out, jogging up the door, wondering who would be here this early.

"Kevin?" asked Macy after opening the door, surprised at who was standing on the other side.

"Good Morning!" said Kevin cheerfully holding out a brown paper bag. "I brought you a muffin. If I remembered correctly it was your favorite in high school." Macy gave him a small smile, still surprised to see him there. Looking in the bag, she saw a blueberry muffin.

"It still is my favorite." assured Macy, looking back at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate this, but what are you doing here?" asked Macy in confusion.

"Well, I was thinking." started Kevin, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty. This had sounded like a good idea this morning. He couldn't understand why Macy was always so surprised to see him when he visited her. "Maybe we could ride to school together, since we are going to the same place."

"Oh." said Macy with a smile. "That would be a great idea Kevin, but I usually walk to work."

"But you didn't walk yesterday." said Kevin in confusion, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Macy couldn't help but laugh at his confusion, feeling bad for him.

"That's because it was raining yesterday morning silly." explained Macy, lightly punching Kevin on the arm.

"Oh! That is why the ground was wet yesterday when I went out." said Kevin in understanding making Macy laugh. "Do you think I could walk with you to school then, since I am already here and everything?" asked Kevin with a crooked smile.

"Sure." said Macy with a smile. "Just let me grab my purse. I will be right back." Kevin nodded and Macy went back inside the house to grab her purse off the living room coffee. Picking it up, Macy took a deep breath. She could do this; it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him how she felt. Straightening her back, she made her way back to the front door. "Okay, lets go." she said and the two started their walk down the street.

Their conversations moved from one topic to the next with ease. Macy soon forgot that she was supposed to be trying to tell him something, but instead enjoyed the walk with Kevin. It was when they were just about to the school that Kevin stopped suddenly.

"Oh darn." he said, looking back towards the way they came.

"What?" asked Macy in concern.

"The stuffed animals. Remember we talked about giving them out to the classes. They are all in the back of my car still." said Kevin.

"Oh don't worry about that." assured Macy. "We can do that tomorrow."

"But what if I wont be teaching tomorrow?" asked Kevin. "Stephanie's tests are today, she might be back tomorrow."

"She could be, but I doubt it." said Macy.

"Is she really that sick?" asked Kevin in concern.

"Yeah, I think she is. Don't get me wrong, I am hoping for the best when she gets the results of those tests. She just has been really bad lately and I am worried it is something serious. I wouldn't be surprised if she was out tomorrow as well, but she may try to come back Friday." explained Macy and Kevin nodded his head but Macy could tell that he was still worried about not being able to hand out the stuffed animals. "Tell you what. If she does come back tomorrow and they don't need you to substitute you can come into my classes and help me hand them out." said Macy.

"Really?" asked Kevin hopefully.

"Absolutely. You could be my special helper." said Macy with a wide grin.

"Awesome!" said Kevin happily. Macy laughed at him as the two began walking to the school again. "Oh and Frankie loved the lion."

"That's great. I thinks he believes he is to old for them now, but he still loves to watch _The Lion King._ He just doesn't like to admit it." said Macy.

"He tried to play it off like he didn't really want it. But when I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, he was sleeping with it curled in his arms." said Kevin with a laugh.

"Hey, don't pick on him to much." said Macy with a smile, "I still sleep with stuffed animals. As a m matter of fact I sleep with Maximus last night."

"Who is Maximus?" asked Kevin with a smile.

"Maximus is the name I gave the cheetah that you gave me last night." explained Macy with a slight blush and Kevin laughed again. "Hey, you have no right to laugh at us. Remember Mr. Bumble? Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you still sleep with him." said Macy defensively.

"I know, I know." said Kevin with a chuckle. "I just find it funny that Frankie tries so hard to hide it. He knows I had Mr. Bumble all through high school."

"So you don't have him anymore?" asked Macy.

"No, I didn't take him on my travels. I actually gave it to my mom, you know so that she could remember me. She was crying when I did it so I think that it was the right thing to do." said Kevin, still slightly confused by the response from his mom.

"I am sure that it was the perfect thing to do." said Macy with a smile. "Although, I am sure you missed Mr. Bumble."

"Yeah I did, but I had another friend that I snuggled up to at night." said Kevin without thinking. Macy stopped on her tracks and looked at Kevin in surprise.

"Kevin, do you realize how that just sounded?" she asked carefully, making Kevin stop also. Macy watched as Kevin's forehead scrunched up as he thought about what he said. She could tell exactly when you realized how it sounded.

"That's not what I meant." said Kevin, holding up his hands in protest. "I swear. I meant that I had another stuffed animal I slept with. I just consider my stuff animals my friends so it got all mixed up in my head." Macy started laughing uncontrollably at the explanations, because that was just so Kevin. Kevin's worried face turned into a smile as he watched Macy laughing. "I'm glad I amuse you so well."

"I'm sorry, it was just so shocking hearing you say that and then you got all worried that I actually took it the way you had said it." said Macy still laughing and starting to walk again as the school was in sight.

"Hahaha." said Kevin, bumping into Macy shoulder and trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Kevin, you are one of a kind." said Macy with a smile.

"Why thank you." Kevin replied, grinning happily. "I'm glad you noticed. I would hate to be boring and be like everyone else you hang around." Macy laughed again as they reached the front of the school. Kevin and Macy shared a smile, knowing that he had basically called his brothers and Stella boring because those were the only other people she really hung around with. Just as Macy was debating with herself if this was a good time to tell him, she heard their names called.

"Mr. Kevin and Ms. Misa!" hollered Kyle as he ran towards them, his mother following behind him at a slower place. "I got all my homework done last night _and_ I didn't get in trouble for the rest of the day yesterday for not paying attention in class!"

"That's great Kyle." said Macy with a proud smile.

"Awesome Kyle!" exclaimed Kevin, holding his hand for a high five, which Kyle gladly slapped.

"Hello Mrs. Thompson." greeted Macy to Kyle's mother.

"Hello Ms. Misa. I just wanted to thank you for all the help you have given Kyle. He was so excited when he came home that he didn't get in trouble in class and then when he finished his homework before dinner." said Kyle's mother gratefully.

"I'm actually not the one to thank. Kevin here gave him what he needed to concentrate." said Macy, motioning to Kevin who was standing with Kyle. "Mrs. Thompson this is Kevin Lucas, he will be substituting for Mrs. Levine in our Music class. Kevin this is Mrs. Thompson, Kyle's mother."

"Nice to meet you." said Kevin, shaking the women's hand although the lady looked to be thinking about something.

"Kevin Lucas? Weren't you in that band JONAS quite a few years ago." she asked.

"That's me. I'm surprised you recognized me." commented Kevin as Mrs. Thompson had probably been older than their usual followers when his brothers band had been together.

"My younger sister loved you guys. There wasn't a day that I didn't hear your music blaring from her room." explained Mrs. Thompson. "I am glad they found someone with some music background to substitute this time. How is Mrs. Levine feeling by the way." asked Mrs. Thompson to Macy.

"Still under weather. We are hoping to hear from her soon about how she is feeling." explained Macy.

"Give her my best wishes will you?" asked Mrs. Thompson.

"Of course." said Macy.

"Kevin, it was nice to meet. Thank you for your help with Kyle. Mrs. Misa, thanks for not giving up on him." said Mrs. Thompson, shaking each of their hands

"It was no problem at all. I knew he had it in him." said Macy with a proud smile.

"Have a great day Mrs. Thompson." said Kevin. Mrs. Thompson said bye and then made her way to her car as Macy, Kevin and Kyle made their way into the school.

"Ms. Misa, since I can do my work now, does that mean I can't come to your class at lunch time anymore?" asked Kyle

"Of course you can. You are welcome at anytime Kyle, my door is always open. Now hurry up before you're late for your next class." said Macy with a smile

"Okay! Thanks Ms. Misa. Thanks Mr. Kevin." replied Kyle before running off. Macy couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she watched him go.

"That's why you do it huh?" asked Kevin casually as they continued walking to their classrooms.

"Huh?" asked Macy, not following Kevin's train of thought.

"I guess I was always surprised you became a teacher. With as good as you were in sports I always thought you might try to go professional with them. Or maybe even the Olympics. I never understood what made you become a teacher." explained Kevin. "Seeing the look on Kyle's face knowing that he could do his homework…that is why you do it."

"Yes it is. I love being able to show them all they can do. Seeing their eyes light up with accomplishment. It's a great feeling." answered Macy. Kevin nodded his head as they walked up to Macy's classroom door.

"So I will see you at lunch?" asked Kevin.

"Absolutely." said Macy with a grin. She said bye to him and then walked into her classroom as he made his way to his. '_Maybe then I can tell him.' _thought Macy.

* * *

Please Review.


	17. Kevin's class

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

To my reviewers - Kevin will find out how Macy feels before the wedding, I promise!!!

I am not meaning to tease you. I just want to have a complete story with details that you remember from previous chapters that finally make sense during the remaining chapters. The last chapter was like that. Plus, I never know when I will be able to post and since I already had that little bit written I thought it would be nice to get it up. I always like seeing updates on the stories I follow, even if it is a little bit.

This chapter will mostly be Kevin's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Macy stayed pretty busy. It was a beautiful day outside so Macy decided to take her class outside and play some flag football. Kevin meanwhile was enjoying his classes as well. He made sure to go by the notes that Stephanie had left. At the moment they were studying the different types of instruments; the classes were just finishing up with brass instruments. Wind instruments looked to be next on the lesson plans.

Occasionally, he would look outside and see Macy and her class playing football. Kevin couldn't help but smile when he saw this; Macy truly loved her job. Looking back at his current classroom Kevin saw one of the students raise his hand.

"Yes Matthew?" asked Kevin, walking to the center of the classroom.

"Mr. Kevin, my aunt said that you used to be in a rock band." Matthew informed him simply. "Is that true?"

"Yes it is. When my brothers and I were in high school we had a band called JONAS." Explained Kevin.

"So were you guys were like really famous?" asked Emily, another girl in the classroom.

"We were pretty big." said Kevin. "But we decided to do different things when we got out of high school."  
"But why?" asked Mark. "If I was a rock star, I would never want to stop." Kevin laughed at this.

"I bet you wouldn't. Actually my brother Nick is still doing music. My other brother wanted to do acting and I wanted to explore the world. We had been doing the band for so many years when we were younger that when we had the chance we wanted to do something else for a little while." explained Kevin.

"So you wanted to become a teacher?" asked Jennifer.

"Well I still love music and when I traveled I enjoyed showing it to other people, especially kids that I met. When I found out that your principal needed someone to cover for Mrs. Levine I thought it would be fun."

"What instrument do you play?" asked another girl, but Kevin couldn't remember her name.

"The guitar." he answered.

"What kind of guitar?" asked Matthew again. "Mrs. Levine said there are a lot of types of guitars."

"She is right, there are. I play all of them. I think that the type of guitar you need to play usually depends on the type of song you want to play."

"Can you play for us?" asked Emily and there was a murmur of agreement through the class.

"I would love to but I don't have my guitar." said Kevin.

"Mrs. Levine has all the instruments in that closet." said Matthew, pointing to a door on the side of the classroom. Kevin walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Sorry guys, it's locked and I don't have a key." apologized Kevin.

"Ms. Misa has a key." informed Jennifer. "She is usually the one to take over so she keeps it on her key ring."

"Well then I guess I should go ask her for it, shouldn't I?" asked Kevin teasingly and the kids all nodded their heads eagerly. Apparently they really wanted to see him play. "Okay, I will be right back. You guys look over your brass instrument notes. According to my notes you're going to have a test at the end of the week. Matthew and Emily, if anything happens, come and get me okay."

The two students nodded their heads as everyone else took out their notes. Kevin left the classroom and jogged his way out to the field that Macy had her class at. When he reached the field he waited as Macy called hike and then threw the ball at one of the kids. Macy cheered as the boy made a run for it and laughed when his tag was pulled off by one of the girls.

"Good job Charlie. Nice catch." hollered Macy. "You to Lizzie." She then happened to catch sight of Kevin on the sideline and frowned. "Alright everyone, get together and I will be right back." Macy jogged up to Kevin, worry on her face. "Is everything okay? Don't you have a class?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Apparently one of the kids relatives told him I was in band. Long story short, they want to hear me play, but the instrument closet is locked. They said that you would have the key." explained Kevin and Macy smiled in relief before reaching into her pockets for her keys.

"Thank goodness, I thought something might be wrong." said Macy, taking the key off her key ring and handing it to him. "Here you go. How are the classes going?"

"Pretty good. No one has had to go to the emergency room so that's a good sign, but I should head back to the class. Thanks Macy."

"No problem." said Macy with a smile. Kevin headed back to the classroom as Macy made her way back to the field. When he reached the classroom, he could hear low talking from the students. Apparently they didn't take the time to study and Kevin shook his head. He supposed he hadn't really expected them to. When he walked in, they got quite.

"Did you get it?" asked Matthew excitedly and Kevin held up the key.

"Got it." he said going to the closet and opening it up. He saw an acoustic guitar sitting off to the side and grabbed it. Pulling a stool to the front of the class, he sat on it and looked at his students.

"Does anyone know what kind of guitar this is?" he asked.

"It's an acoustic guitar." hollered out Matthew.

"Hands." said Kevin simply, looking at Matthew. "But you are right. This is an acoustic guitar. It is actually what I learned to play on. Now who knows what the first thing you should do with an instrument before you play it?" asked Kevin looking around, but no hands went up right away. Finally, slowly, the hand of the girl that had asked what instrument he played rose up.

"What's your name Hun?" asked Kevin.

"Ashley." she answered.

"Okay Ashley, what are you supposed to do?"

"Make sure it sounds right?" she answered, but it was more of a question from her. A couple of the kids giggled around her, thinking it was a silly answer.

"You're absolutely right. It's called tuning and it is very important, especially for a guitar. So let's see if this sounds right." Kevin strummed slightly but noticed the sound was off. "See, this guitar needs to be tuned. To do that, we twist these knobs here and it will tighten the string. How loose or tight the strings are is what determines the sound that they make." Kevin tuned the guitar and then strummed again, this time the guitar sounded correct. "Can you guys tell the difference from that sound and the first?" asked Kevin.

"The second..." started Emily, but then she closed her mouth and raise her hand at Kevin's look. Kevin nodded to her, letting her know it was okay to answer. "The second sounded a lot better."

"That is because the second note was played when the guitar was tuned. Now I am going to play you one of the songs my brothers and I always performed and then you guys can ask me some more questions." said Kevin and the children nodded their heads in agreement eagerly. Confidently, Kevin played the song, occasionally looking up and smiling at the looks on the children's faces. When he was done, he looked up at the classroom. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"Wow." said Trena.

"How did you do that?" asked Jennifer and Kevin chuckled.

"All music is is a series of notes. If you know that notes then you can learn the music." explained Kevin.

"So you just played notes?" asked Matthew with confusion.

"Yes, see this here." said Kevin, strumming a note. "This is one note. Here is another one." said Kevin strumming another one. "If you put them together you get music." Kevin used the two notes to strum some music.

"But how do you know what notes to play?" asked Jennifer.

"By sheet music. It's paper that has all the notes that you need and it tells you when to play it. See, let me show you the notes I just played." said Kevin, standing up and drawing a measure for the kids with the notes he used.

"But you didn't use any sheet music." stated Jennifer.

"That is because I had learned that song by heart already. Sheet music is generally used when you are trying to play music that you are just learning."

"But you didn't use sheet music the second time." pushed Jennifer and Kevin couldn't help but smile.

"That is because it wasn't a song, more something that I came up with spur of the moment." Kevin saw her mouth form a little 'o'.

"It still sounded good." she said simply.

"Thank you. That has taken me years of practice to be able to do that. Where I hold my hands on the neck of the guitar changes the notes." explained Kevin. "Unfortunately string instruments isn't what you guys are moving on to so we should probably focus on wind instruments." said Kevin. There was a collective 'aw' from the classroom.

"Do wind instruments have notes also." asked Matthew.

"They sure do. All instruments have notes."

"Do you think Mrs. Levine will teach us about notes soon?" asked Jennifer.

"I am sure she will." said Kevin, before pulling out the hand outs for the wind instruments. "Okay, typically wind instruments include..." started Kevin on the lecture. He was only about five minutes into it when there was knock on the door. Looking over he saw a woman in her early forties.

"Mrs. Levine!" the class seemed holler happily, making the woman smile.

"Hello everyone." she said.

"Are you feeling better Mrs. Levine?" asked Ashley.

"A little." said answered before turning to Kevin. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Levine. You must be the substitute teacher they got to cover the classes."

"Yes. I'm Kevin Lucas." said Kevin, holding out his hand.

"Mrs. Levine, he can play the guitar." said Matthew loudly.

"And he played it for us." piped in Mark.

"And he told us about notes. Are we going to learn notes so that we can play instruments also?" asked Jennifer. Stephanie Levine was slightly shocked by her students; this wasn't usually the conversation she had after coming back from being sick.

"Yes, you are going to learn about notes, but first you need to know about the instruments." informed Mrs. Levine before turning to Kevin Lucas with an inquiring look. Kevin blushed and looked down, feeling guilty for not sticking to her lesson plans. "Mr. Lucas, may I speak to you out in the hall for a minute." she asked him. There was a collective 'ooh' from the classroom and Kevin suddenly felt like he was a student himself again.

"Sure, just let me give them the handouts you left for them to do." said Kevin. He picked up the stack of papers and handed them to each student and then followed Mrs. Levine out into the hallway.

"Well, I can't say I am not surprised." started Mrs. Levine.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Levine, but one of the kids heard that I used to be in a band and they asked me to play and they kept asking questions and I know it wasn't on your lesson plans but I didn't think it would hurt..." rambled Kevin, afraid that he was in trouble.

"Hold it." said Mrs. Levine, years of teaching coming into play. "First off, please call me Stephanie." Kevin nodded his head in agreement but stayed silent. "Secondly, there was nothing wrong with what you did."

"There wasn't?" asked Kevin, still unsure.

"Absolutely not. What you did was introduce a new instrument to them and got them interested and learning more about music. Sure, it wasn't done in the order I had planned out, but everything doesn't always need to go as planned. I am surprised because this is the first time I have seen those children so happy about what they learned while they were with a substitute. It usually doesn't happen. Don't get me wrong, Macy is great with them, but..." here Stephanie trailed off.

"Music isn't here strong suite." said Kevin with a smile.

"Exactly. I take it from that look you know Macy?" asked Stephanie.

"Very well actually. We went to school together. I was here to have lunch with her when the principal said that they needed someone to cover for your class so I volunteered. How are you feeling by the way?" asked Kevin, just realizing he hadn't inquired about her health. Stephanie gave him a little smile.

"A little better." she told him.

"Macy said you were supposed to have some test done today. Did they find out what's wrong so they can treat it?" asked Kevin.

"Well, they found out what was wrong, but treating it is going to be the tricky part." said Stephanie. Kevin gave her a questioning look and Stephanie looked at the door to her classroom. "I have cancer."

"Oh no." said Kevin, reaching out and pulling her into a hug to comfort her. Stephanie stiffened at the initial embrace, but then let herself enjoy the hug. Finally Kevin pulled away, blushing a little bit. "Sorry, I am a bit of a hugging person."

"It's okay." said Stephanie with a smile. "I didn't realize I need one till then." She got quite again as she looked at the classroom door again. "They say I have six months and that I will get worse as the time passes." She didn't know why she was telling him this, she hadn't told anyone else except her husband. "I have no idea how I am going to tell the kids."

"I am so sorry." said Kevin, feeling for the teacher. He couldn't help but wrap her up in another hug and Stephanie smiled into his chest.

"Thank you." she said into his chest. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I was hoping that I may be able to finish this period and maybe teach the one after that? I probably won't be up to staying after lunch."

"Of course. It is your class of course." said Kevin.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Maybe we can get together after lunch and talk about the lesson plans. If you're available to sub I think it would be a good idea for me to stay home tomorrow and try to rest."

"It won't be a problem at all." assured Kevin.

"Thank you. I will see you after lunch then." said Stephanie walking into the classroom.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Football and Lunch

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

This is mainly told from Kevin's POV also.

* * *

Kevin couldn't help but feel bad for the woman and what she must be going through. He looked at his watch and saw that there was still around fifteen minutes till the class got over. To kill time he casually walked to the teachers' lounge that was on the other side of the school and got a candy bar out of the vending machine. As he made his way back towards his side of the school the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Not wanting to wade through all the children, he stood against the wall and watched them scurry about, remembering when he did that as well. Finally the halls were clear again and Kevin continued his walk. He walked past the music classroom and finally stopped at Macy's classroom door. He glanced in and saw that the classroom was empty and figured she had taken them outside. He jogged down to where they were and stood at the sidelines as she addressed them. Again she noticed him watching after a couple of minutes, said something to the children and headed towards him and he met her on the field.

"Hey Kevin, what's up?" asked Macy.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with you and your class today. Stephanie stopped by and wanted to teach this period before she went back home." explained Kevin.

"Oh, well okay. We are just playing flag football." said Macy walking towards the children again who had split themselves up and were putting their flags on.

"Boys against girls?" asked Kevin, commenting on how they were divided. "Isn't that a little unfair?"

"Actually I let the students decide how they want to make teams. This class always does boys against girls." said Macy as they reached the children.

"But you're a girls so doesn't that make it uneven?" asked Kevin and Macy laughed.

"That would be ridiculous if I help the girls only. Actually, I play quarterback for both teams. The rest they do themselves."

"Ah, ok. So who usually wins?" asked Kevin, thinking he already knows the answer.

"The girls." mumbled one of the boys that was closest them.

"Really?" asked Kevin in surprise and all the girls in the class beamed with pride.

"They didn't used to until Ms. Misa started teaching here. Now they are better." informed another boy. "One of these times we are going to beat them though." Kevin laughed at this and looked at Macy who couldn't help but grin.

"Alright line up." said Macy.

"What if I played quarterback for the boys and you did it for the girls." suggested Kevin. "Maybe it might help them."

"What do you think guys?" asked Macy to the boys.

"Are you as good as Ms. Misa?" asked the boy that had originally addressed them.

"No, but I played football a lot with my brothers." Kevin assured him. The boy eyed him and then shrugged his shoulders.  
"Okay. I guess it couldn't' hurt." he said and Kevin and Macy laughed.

"The boys won the toss so they go first." she told Kevin and everyone lined up. The game went rather well, with the boys holding their own despite the girls having a small lead. Kevin was having a blast playing with the kids and Macy was constantly laughing and congratulating both teams. When it came close to the end of the class Macy called the teams together.

"Okay, we have a couple more minutes. Does anyone want to be quarterback?" asked Macy. A girl and boy in the class raised their hands right away. "Okay. You two take over." informed Macy before she looked at Kevin to explain. "Towards the end I let the kids take over qb if they feel up to it and I watch on the sidelines." Kevin nodded his head in understanding as one of the boys spoke up.

"Ms. Misa can you still play?" he asked.

"But that wouldn't be fair." said Macy.

"Yes it will because we have Mr. Kevin now." offered another boy.

"I don't know..." started Macy.

"Please Ms. Misa." said the class as a whole and Macy groaned.

"You guys know I can't say no to that." Macy said, although she had a smile. "Alright, we will play." There was a chorus of 'yays' from the kids. "But we only play tight ends and we only guard each other." The children nodded their head and then they lined up. The girls had the ball and Kevin spent most of the plays chasing Macy around. Finally the boys got their turn and luckily they weren't far from the goal line.

"Alright, let's hurry. It won't be long till class is over." Macy told the boy's team before they huddled.

"Okay, we just need one point to win. Mr. Kevin can you distract Ms. Misa?" asked the boy that had spoken up when Kevin had originally joined them. Kevin had figured out he was kind of the leader of the group.

"Why do you want me to do that? Do you think they will throw to her?" asked Kevin.

"No, but girls get distracted easily. If you distract Ms. Misa then you distract her team. Do something to get their attention." he told Kevin.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" asked Kevin.

"No, that would be using what we know to our advantage. Do you think you can do something to get their attention?" he asked Kevin. Kevin thought about it for a moment.

"You guys really haven't won in a while." The boys shook their heads sadly. "Okay. I know what I can do." Everyone took their spots and the quarterback called hike. Kevin went running out to the field, knowing Macy was fast on his tail. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed Macy up around her waist to twirl her around and simultaneously tickle her. Macy let out a shriek of laughter as Kevin tickled her relentlessly, making her fall to the ground. Cheering from the kids around them made Kevin stop his fingers and look up to see one of the boys holding up the ball in the infield. Grinning he looked down at Macy who was glaring at him while trying not to laugh.

"You did that on purpose." she accused.

"Hey, it was their plan, not mine." Kevin informed her as he helped her up.

"Okay guys, good game. You all did great. Now take off your flags and put them in the bag. It's about time for lunch." Macy told them. The kids did as they were told, joking with each other. Even though the girls had lost, they seemed to be in good spirits. Kevin walked with Macy and her class back into the school. When they bell rang, the kids raced to the cafeteria.

"I didn't bring any lunch so do you want to walk to the cafeteria with me?" she asked Kevin.

"Sure." The two walked to get their food talking about the game. Kevin informed her of what the boy's plan had been, which had ultimately worked. When they got back to her classroom, they had sat down and started lunch when both of their phones went off showing a next text message.

"Stella." they both said at the same time and they laughed.

"Reminding you of the fitting?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, she knows this is lunch so that is when I usually get texts from her. I have to be there around four." said Macy.

"I gotta be there around six." informed Kevin.

"She probably doesn't want any of you guys to get the chance to see our dresses. You know how Stella is." said Macy.

"Very true." said Kevin with a nod of his head. "So did you get to see the pictures of the cake?"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't tell you. It will be absolutely beautiful. They are doing are doing a really good job on it. Plus, Devon got Nick a surprise. I can tell you if you promise not to tell Nick." said Macy excitedly.

"Oh man." groaned Kevin, who really wanted to know the surprise but knew he was horrible about lying. "Is it something he is going to ask me about, because I don't think I can lie to him?"

"No, he shouldn't ask you anything. It is going to be a complete surprise." assured Macy.

"Okay it's a deal. What is it?" asked Kevin leaning forward.

"Devon got them to make an exact replica of his first guitar made out of cake." said Macy in a whisper.

"No way!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I know, isn't that awesome. She got a picture of it from your mom so that it looks the exact same."

"That is awesome." agreed Kevin.

"Nick is going to love it. Devon was so excited when she showed it to me." said Macy excitedly and Kevin laughed.

"I'm glad. I guess I am kind of surprised at how close you and Devon are now. Last time I saw you two it looked like you two didn't get a long." said Kevin

"It wasn't that we didn't get along. It was more that Devon didn't know what to make of me and I didn't want to force myself on her, ya know." said Macy and Kevin nodded his head but then shook his head no. "You see Nick, being the genius that he is, talked about me to Devon before we actually met." Kevin slightly winced at this; even he knew that that wasn't the smartest thing in the world. "So Devon was wary of me and I couldn't really blame her. I knew that when Nick or I found someone our friendship might be an issue, but I always hoped that whoever we had found would be able to understand it. Anyways, about a month ago Devon and I sat down and talked, one on one. I was completely truthful with her and we did manage to come to an understanding, which I am thrilled about. I could tell Nick was thankful also." Kevin nodded his head in understanding and the two ate quietly for a moment.

"You know." said Kevin. "I was really surprised when you and Nick became so close."

"Really?" asked Macy in surprise.

"Not because it was with you necessarily. I can't really see how anyone can't be friends with you. I mean more Nick. When we were growing up, he didn't really have a lot of friends. Joe and I did okay, making friends at school, but Nick always stayed to himself so much. I don't think that he had anyone that was really close to him other than me, Joe and Stella. So when you two became so close, it was kind of a surprise." explained Kevin.

"Is that why everyone thought we were secretly dating?" asked Macy with a laugh and Kevin nodded his head. "I admit it was kind of odd when I would realize I was Nick's friend also."

"Really?" asked Kevin.

"Well yeah, Nick always kept to himself so much and hardly smiled. I didn't think our personalities messed well together, but then we got to know each other and realized they actually did, really well in fact." said Macy with a smile. "I mean, other than Stella I didn't have a lot of friends either."

"What about us?" asked Kevin in surprise.

"Well, before I knew you guys and was still a fan girl. I had a lot of acquaintances and teammates, but no one I was close with. And then you guys showed up and made me a feel like I was your friend, although at first I did think you only let me hang around because I was Stella's best friend."

"That's not true." said Kevin defensively.

"No, it wasn't and I figured that out. When Nick and I became close I guess I felt more part of your guy's tight circle of friends. I had Stella to talk to about girly stuff and I had Nick that I could talk to about other things. I am so thankful for the day that we became friends."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know what I would have done without Nick these last couple of years and I don't really want to think about it. He is an amazing person and I will be forever grateful to have him in my life; he is one of the few people that mean the world to me." said Macy truthfully to Kevin.

"I'm glad that he has had you to. He started to smile a little bit more when you two started hanging out. You did him some good." said Kevin.

"Well I am glad." said Macy with a smile and they continued their meal comfotably.


	19. The Fitting

Diclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

Enjoy

* * *

After lunch, Kevin and Macy went to their separate classrooms for the rest of the day. When school got out, they met up at the front of the school and walked home together. The whole way home they talked about how their classes went. Kevin had told Macy about Stephanie's diagnosis, but that he wasn't sure what type of treatment she was going to have.

"Well here we are." said Macy with a smile as they reached her house.

"Yup. Are you heading straight to Devon's for the fitting?" asked Kevin, leaning against one of the poles of the porch.

"First I gotta change and then I will head over." answered Macy.

"You know it figures that you picked the one job that allows you to wear jogging outfits." said Kevin with a chuckle.

"I know right. How awesome is that? Stella almost killed me when she found out." said Macy with a laugh.

"I bet." said Kevin. "So how about tomorrow I pick you up and we drive to school together. That way we remember the stuffed animals."

"Well that depends." said Macy.

"Oh yeah? On what?" asked Kevin.

"It depends on if you are going to bring me a muffin again." said Macy with a smirk and Kevin laughed.

"A muffin it is." he responded.

"Alright, well I should get going. Don't want to be late or Stella will kill me." said Macy, waving goodbye to Kevin.

"See you later tonight." said Kevin and then climbed into his car to head home. Shutting her front door, Macy leaned against it and let out a sigh.

"See that wasn't so bad." she told herself. "You just spent part of the day with him and you're not in tears. That's a good sign. Maybe tomorrow you will tell him." Macy thought about that, leaning against the door. "Yes, tomorrow. Perfect time to do it." With that Macy pulled herself off the door and started walking towards her room and couldn't help mumbling to herself. "Who am I kidding?"

Macy managed to make it to Devon's about a quarter to four. Devon was in the wedding room, standing up on platform in her wedding dress with Stella on her knees pinning the hem. Macy stared in amazement.

"Wow Devon, you look amazing." complimented Macy.

"I know, isn't this dress beautiful. I can't believe I really get to wear it on my wedding day. Stella made it just the way I wanted it." said Devon with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, all done." said Stella, getting on to her feet. "Hey Macy! Can you help me get the dress off her? I don't want any of the pins falling out."

"Sure, what side do you want me to take?" asked Macy. Together, Stella and Macy got the dress off Devon. Next Stella handed a dress to Macy and told her to put it on. It was a beautiful shade of green and Macy believed the material was silk. Looking at the mirror, Macy was shocked.

"Wow Stella. This is great. It practically fits me perfectly." said Macy.

"Of course it does. Your measurements haven't changed much since high school and remember all the clothes I made for you then. It was like second nature to make it." said Stella simply, going on her knees to hem the dress.

"It looks wonderful Stella. You two will look beautiful together." remarked Devon, looking at Macy. "You know what? I think this is the first time I saw you in a long dress."

"Ha ha. It will probably be one of the only times you see me in a dress." remarked Macy.

"Why? You look beautiful in it." remarked Devon.

"Macy is very anti-dress." said Stella standing up to adjust the shoulders a little bit. "Trust me. I barely got her to wear skirts in school and that was only because it was a uniform requirement."

"Hey, I've worn skirts." defended Macy.

"No, you work skorts, as horrible as they were." said Stella with a grimace. "Okay, you can take it off now."

"Already?" asked Macy.

"What can I say, I'm fast." said Stella with a grin. Macy took off the dress and gave it to Stella to be hung up. "Oh yeah, take a look at this. I figured out the perfect thing for Kevin's tux so that it will go with Macy's dress." said Stella excitedly, looking for something in all the material.

"Stella." said Devon warningly. "We haven't confirmed that Macy with be walking with Kevin. I was still thinking it would work better if we go by height for you guys."

"I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this Devon." said Stella in exasperation. "It isn't going to make much of a difference if Macy and I just stand at the right spots." Macy looked at her two closest girl friends and felt horrible. They were basically arguing over her. How could she have let her feelings for Kevin cause issues with her friends?

"You know it might be a good idea if I walk with Kevin." said Macy out of the blue. Devon turned to her with surprise while Stella looked pleased.

"See, even Macy agrees with me." said Stella happily. Devon just looked at Macy.

"And why would it be a good idea?" she asked Macy.

"Well if I walk with Kevin, then Stella walks with Joe." said Macy simply. "Maybe walking down the aisle with Stella once will make Joe finally ask her to marry him."

"Hey!" said Stella, throwing some material at her and Macy and Devon cracked up laughing.

"That is so true!" said Devon, leaning against Macy. "We all know they are going to get married, maybe this will kick his butt into gear!"

"You two think you're so funny." said Stella picking up some material to put it off to the side before casually glancing at them over her shoulder. "Do you think it really would?" This only made the girls laugh harder, with Stella joining in.

"Okay, I am going to get something to drink. You guys want some?" asked Macy once they had finally calmed down.

"Water please." said Stella, messing with the pins in the dresses.

"I'll come with you." said Devon. "I got the munchies." Devon and Macy made their way to the kitchen. Once the door had shut and Macy was almost to the fridge Devon spoke up.

"Okay, explain." she said simply.

"Explain what?" asked Macy, pulling the fridge door open.

"Are you really comfortable with walking with Kevin?" asked Devon.

"Yes I am." said Macy firmly and Devon just arched her eyebrow. "Okay, I don't know if I am. But I don't want you and Stella to fight over something this silly. It will take less than a minute to make it down the aisle with him. I am going to make my focus that day you and Nick and not what I wish I had with Kevin."

Devon went over and wrapped an arm around Macy. "Are you are sure about this?"

"Completely." answered Macy giving Devon a smile. "You never know, this may be my one chance to ever walk down the aisle with him."

"You never know." said Devon with a smile, grabbing some crackers to munch on.

The two girls made it back to the wedding room to help Stella with the fitting. By the time the boys got there their dresses were fitted perfectly and tucked away. The boys had to get their fitting done in the living room as Stella didn't trust them not to snoop in the wedding room. Joe was first and now Kevin was standing on the platform.

"Oh yeah, Kevin here." said Stella, putting an ascot on him.

"Awesome!" said Kevin. When Stella was done, he looked down at it and smiled. "I get to walk with Macy."

"How do you know you're walking with Macy?" asked Devon curiously.

"The color." said Kevin with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's right." said Joe. "That color is so not Stella."

"Macy would look great in it though." finished Nick.

"Why thank you." said Macy, with a smile to Nick and Devon couldn't help but laugh at how well these five knew each other. Stella finished quickly with the boys. Afterwards the six friends sat around reminisce about old times. Devon fit in easily with the group, almost like she could have been in high school with them herself. It got late when everyone decided to leave for the night. The girls made plans to get together and go the reception hall and church the next night to go over everything. That way, they could fix it Friday morning.

The next morning Kevin showed up bright and early with a muffin for Macy. Macy couldn't help but get the feeling that she could get used to this. That thought only made her dread telling him her feelings more. What if he hated her and avoided her instead standing outside her door happily with a muffin?

"You ready to go?" asked Kevin.

"Sure am." said Macy, grabbing her things and climbing into his car. On the way there, they discussed how they were going to divide the stuffed animals between themselves. When they arrived they had to make two trips into the school to get all the stuffed animals in. The fits of laughter they kept having didn't help matters as they kept dropping them on their way in.

Finally, the two had the stuffed animals separated and each had gone to their individual class. Kevin had decided to give a pop quiz of sorts about the instruments that they had already learned and would give stuffed animal to those that got it right. Macy decided to play basketball with her kids today and would give them a stuffed animal for each basket they made. It was good thing that they had won a lot of stuffed animals. Kevin showed up for to eat lunch with her, but as they were about to head to the cafeteria they had a visitor.

"Hey, anyone up for Chinese?" asked Nick, holding up one of the white cartons.

"Absolutely!" said Kevin, helping Nick sort out the boxes of food.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" asked Macy with a smile.

"I figured that it has been awhile since I ate lunch with you and I haven't really had a chance to spend time with Kevin so this seemed like a good opportunity. You don't mind do you?" asked Nick.

"Of course not." she said happily. "Please tell me you got some sesame chicken."

"Of course." he said with a small smile. The three sat around her desk and talked for the rest of the lunch period. Kevin couldn't help but think about their lunches in high school and he could imagine Stella and Joe bickering at each other next to them. Kevin did notice that Nick did indeed smile a lot more. Not full out laughs or huge grins, but small genuine smiles that Macy could pull out of him frequently. Sometimes Kevin didn't get the inside jokes right away between them, but Macy or Nick were quick to fill him in. He also noticed the way that Nick's face would light up whenever Devon was mentioned and he was happy that his little brother was happy.

Kevin and Nick made plans to hang out that evening since Joe had a late shooting he had to attend and the girls had their own thing to do. Regrettably, lunch ended and Nick said goodbye to the two, telling Kevin he would see them later. Both Kevin and Macy continued with their classes for the afternoon. Their stuffed animals had been a big success with their classes and at the end of the day many students had come to see if there were any left over. They met up briefly at the end of school, but couldn't talk long as they had other places to be. Macy couldn't help but think that that was the least amount of time she had spend with Kevin which made her feel down. She didn't realize how used she was to his presence since the beginning of the week.

* * *

Please Review


	20. The Bachelorette Party

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any part of JONAS.

This chapter does contain talk of adult themes. You have been warned.

* * *

Macy, Stella and Devon met up together and made their way to the church, which they were going check out first. They decided on making some slight changes to some of the arrangements there. Macy took notes as to what needed to be done and what supplies they needed so they could grab it the next morning. Next they went to grab some dinner and then they made their way to the hall where the reception was going to be held. It was absolutely beautiful, with tables surrounding a large dancing area that also had a small stage where the D.J. was going to set up.

Devon and Nick had decided to forego a live band in favor of a way that a selection of music could be played. What Devon didn't know was that Nick had worked with Macy to ensure there was a stage so that he could play the song he wrote for her. Nick had yet to sing one for her since they had met and thought it would be the best time. Notes were taken there for some changes as well and the girls decided to head home for the night because they knew they would have to get started on it first thing in the morning.

Macy woke up early Friday morning and set off to get the supplies which had been her job as Devon and Stella were already going to be at the church moving some things. The three girls worked for couple of hours at each place, stopping briefly for lunch. Finally around three they were done.

"Finally!" said Stella looking around the reception hall.

"Tell me about!" said Devon with a sigh. "I thought we were never going to get done." The two looked exhausted and Macy just laughed at them.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." she said to them. "Plus, we are actually ahead of schedule which means we can start our bachelorette party early."

"Oh I am definitely up for that." said Devon, perking up.

"Can we go shopping first? Please, please, please," begged Stella, knowing that shopping wasn't her two best friends' favorite thing in the world to do.

"Sure." said Devon, smiling at her friend and Macy rolled her eyes fondly.

A couple of hours later, the girls were all at the Misa residence unloading their bags. They had decided to have their bachelorette party there since it was so obvious the boys would never have guessed it. They had given Kevin and Joe strict instructions the night before in regards to Nick so that he and Devon didn't end up seeing each other. The only way they would be able to get in touch with any of the girls is if they called their parents first since they were the only ones who knew where the girls would be.

"How did we end up buying so much?" asked Devon looking down at the bags.

"Well that's easy, we went shopping with Stella. This is actually less than her usual." replied Macy with a smile.

"Hey!" said Stella, putting her hands on her hips before looking down at the bags. "Okay, you're right." The girls laughed together and Macy was thrilled to be able to have some girl time. With all the drama surrounding Kevin, it felt good to relax. Since they really weren't the types to hire strippers or go to bars, to start the night the three sat around a box of pizza talking.

"So are you nervous about the honeymoon?" asked Macy teasingly.

"No!" said Devon immediately before blushing a little bit. "Okay, maybe a little. It just since Nick and I have never…you know."

"Wait. You and Nick haven't slept together yet?" asked Stella in surprise. "But you guys live together."

"Like you're one to talk. You practically live with Joe." defended Devon.

"Ah, but Joe and Stella are completely different than you and Nick." said Macy knowingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Stella, not able to look at Macy.

"Of course you don't." said Macy as Devon looked at Stella in surprise.

"You and Joe? When?" she asked but Stella didn't look like she was going to say anything.

"In Paris about a month before Nick met you." informed Macy.

"How did you know about that?" asked Stella in surprise.

"Please I could read all over your guy's faces. You two were practically glowing but had a slightly guilty look at the same time." said Macy.

"Is that true?" asked Devon. Stella stalled a minute before answering.

"Yes." she said finally, hiding her face in her hands before looking up again. "But it was only that once. We haven't done it since because we both want to wait. Paris was just so romantic and it was kind of a spur of the moment, letting the mood sweep us away type of thing."

"Aw, that is so sweet." said Devon. "Nick and I haven't done _that _yet. I mean we sleep in the same bed, but all we do is sleep. If we feel ourselves getting caught up in the moment then he goes out the couch to sleep."

"Poor guy." said Macy with a smile.

"So he would sleep all night on the couch?" asked Stella in surprise.

"Not all night. Sometime in the middle of the night he would join me, but he would fall right asleep." explained Devon.

"See, if Joe and I start getting caught up then one of us has to go home. I don't think we could stay in the same house." said Stella and the girls laughed together.

"So have you been with anyone before?" asked Macy, catching on to the fact that Devon had said that her and Nick had never done it, not that she hadn't ever done it. Devon nodded her head.

"With my high school sweet heart." she told them.

"What happened between you two?" asked Stella, taking a bite of pizza.

"He signed up for the army just out of high school. I never saw him again." said Devon simply.

"That's terrible." said Macy sadly and Stella took a hold of Devon's hand in comfort.

"It took a couple of years to cope. He had only been overseas for six months. He was my first love, the one that you never forget. In a way though, I think it has helped me love fully because you never know when it can be over and you lose the chance." said Devon with a sad smile.

"That is so true." said Stella.

"Well, on a happy note, don't worry too much about the honeymoon. Odds are Nick is going to be _way_ more nervous then you are." said Macy.

"I bet you would know, wouldn't you." said Stella with a smile.

"What does that mean?" asked Macy.

"It means that if there was anyone that could understand how it was going to feel to go to their honeymoon as a virgin it would be you." said Stella playfully.

"You're still…?" asked Devon in slight surprise.

"Is it really that surprising?" asked Macy. Devon thought about it a moment.

"Okay, not really." she answered.

"Come one, Macy. We are doing girl talk, so you have to finally spill. Hasn't there been any urge to? Or curiosity?" asked Stella who still loved to gossip.

"Curiosity yes. Urge to, no." said Macy dipping a breadstick.

"How could there not be an urge. You've dated some handsome guys." said Stella.

"Oh, you mean the ones you set me up with?" asked Macy with a smile.

"Hey they were perfectly acceptable. I still don't understand why you didn't give them at least a chance at a second date." grumbled Stella.

"Maybe Macy has a good idea what she wants her guy to be like." offered Devon.

"It's more like she already knows who she wants and no one can compare to him." said Stella and then watched as Macy froze as she reached for another breadstick. "No way."

"No way what?" asked Macy as she tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Macy Misa you have been in love!" accused Stella.

"Have been?" murmured Devon quietly, but unfortunately Stella heard it.

"You still are?!" said Stella loudly and Devon's eyes got wide as she realized Stella had heard her.

"Stella, calm down." said Macy trying to get Stella's voice back to normal. "Yes, I had and may still have a small thing for someone."

"I'm sorry." whispered Devon to Macy. Macy gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay; Macy knew that Stella seemed to have supersonic hearing when you least expect it.

"A little thing Macy? If you are still comparing all the guys you date to this guy and they _ALL _come up short than that is more than a little thing. Who is it?" asked Stella.

"Stella, it really isn't a big deal." said Macy.

"But Devon knows. Nick knows to doesn't he?" asked Stella accusingly.

"Yes, they know. I knew they wouldn't tell and I didn't want the guy to know." said Macy.

"Are you saying I can't keep a secret?" asked Stella hurt.

"No, I am not saying that at all." said Macy quickly. "All I am saying is that you love to see the people around you happy and if you had found out about this guy then you would've tried to set me up with him."

"What is wrong with that?" asked Stella.

"Because I don't think he felt, or feels the same way about me. I wanted him to like me for me, not because I liked him." explained Macy.

"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Stella.

"Because you still might try it." said Macy.

"What if I promised I didn't?" asked Stella eagerly.

"Stells, you couldn't help yourself." said Macy with a sad smile. "How about I do this; we get through this wedding for Devon and then I will tell you who it is."

"Really?" asked Stella suspiciously.

"Really."

"Okay. It's a deal, but I will be at your door at 9 am the morning after the wedding, you got it?" threatened Stella, pointing a finger at her.

"Got it." said Macy.

"If it helps any." started Devon, feeling bad for knowing who it was before Stella. "I only know because I was so unsure of Macy and Nick's friendship. She told me so I would know she wasn't secretly in love with Nick or anything."

"That does make sense." said Stella. "Just promise me you won't keep anything like this from me again."

"I promise. It was just really important to me that he didn't know." said Macy. "Until Devon, Nick was the only one who knew." Stella nodded her head in understanding. She knew she had a tendency to be a matchmaker to those around her. "So do you want to let Devon know what the other part of her bachelorette party is?" asked Macy, knowing it would cheer up Stella.

"Oh yeah." said Stella, clapping her hands together.

"What do you guys have planned now?" asked Devon uneasily.

"Well since we aren't the type of girls that like to look at other guys we figured we would look at our guys." explained Stella.

"Okay, that didn't make any sense at all." said Devon with a laugh.

"What she means to say is that we are going to show you your man before you met him. And she is going to get to see Joe." explained Macy.

"Old home videos?" asked Devon with a smile.

"No, they accidentally destroyed those." said Macy. "We got something better."

"What is it?" asked Devon.

"Old videos of when they performed as JONAS." said Stella with a smile. "You had said that you never really knew about them when they were in JONAS so we thought we would show it to you. Nick is amazing on stage now, but you should see him when he was up there with his brothers."

The girls all sat down on the couch after Macy popped in a DVD; she had managed to be successful in the transitioning of all her old concert tapes to the discs. Devon watched in awe at her fiancée on the screen. Stella was right; there was a whole different type of energy on stage with the three boys. When Kevin came out with his guitar solo, Devon couldn't help but look at Macy from the corner of her eyes. There was a permanent grin on the girls face as she watched him play, almost like nothing could make her happier. Devon couldn't help but think that Stella was unknowingly right when she said that they were going to all look at their guys. The girls laughed and watched the videos well into the night. As they lay down for the night, Devon sighed in happiness.

"Thank you you two. You made this the best bachelorette party a girl could ask for." she told Macy and Stella.

"It was no problem at all." said Stella with a smile.

"You deserve it." said Macy. The three girls were finally able to fall asleep then, all of them excited about the following day.

* * *

Please review


	21. The Bachelore Party

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

Warning - There is a scene where Kevin is a little out of character, but I think it worked really good for the story.

* * *

For Nick's bachelor party, Kevin and Joe had lucked out with a Yankee's game that was playing close by. They had met up a little bit in the afternoon and ate lunch. Then Joe and Kevin him took him to the game, knowing that it was his favorite team. After the ball game they all went to Picarillos for old time sake and eat some pizza and hang out. They enjoyed being able to have some brother time and celebrate Nick's upcoming nuptials, but Nick couldn't help but notice that Kevin was quieter than he usually was. When they were done there, they went to the hotel room that they had gotten for the night. They didn't want to accidentally run into the girls and incur their wrath so they had decided to stay far away from their house. Plus Devon had given Joe strict orders not to take him anywhere near Las Vegas. Apparently, she had watched _The Hangover_ one to many times in Joe's opinion.

It was late when they finally walked through their hotel room door and all the boys seemed to be tired.

"Man, I can't wait till tomorrow." said Nick with a sigh and a goofy smile and he sprawled himself across the couch.

"I'm sure you can't" mumbled Joe, laying out across the bed. Kevin laid his keys on the table and looked at Nick.

"You're really going to marry Devon tomorrow?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I am going to marry Devon tomorrow." said Nick in a 'duh' tone, spreading his arms out.

"I can't believe your going to do that." said Kevin, shaking his head.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Joe as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm talking about Nick breaking Macy's heart." said Kevin in exasperation, gesturing towards Nick.

"What?" asked Nick in surprise, standing up from the couch.

"You know, out of the three of us I figured it would be Joe to sting a girl along, but not you." accused Kevin angrily.

"Hey!" said Joe who had sat up and had began watching the two.

"Are you accusing me of being a player?" asked Nick in disbelief walking closer to the Kevin.

"What else do you call it? Marrying Devon and keeping Macy on the side, hanging off your arm." said Kevin, his voice getting a little louder.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" exclaimed Nick, almost shouting.

"Come one Nick. Anyone can see that Macy love's you and it's going to kill her to see you marry Devon even if she wont tell you that herself."

"Oh my god." said Nick in disbelief. "Can you really be that…"

"Don't' call me stupid Nick." interrupted Kevin angrily, getting closer to Nick..

"Well right now I can't think of any other adjective that would work." answered Nick just as angry. With out thinking Kevin swung and his fist connected with Nick's face. Nick stumbled back in shock, landing on the sofa again.

"Damn it Kevin." hollered Nick. "She's in love with you!"

"What?" asked Kevin quietly, in shock at what he had just done and because of what Nick had said. Nick sighed as he touched his lip.

"Macy's in love with you. She always has been." said Nick in exasperation.

"You just punched Nick." said Joe in shock from the bed, still unable to get over the fact.

"How do you know? Since when?" asked Kevin.

"Because I figured it out and lets just say it has been awhile.." answered Nick sitting up and leaning his elbows against his knees. Kevin groaned as he put his face in his hands and set his elbows on the counter and mumbled to himself.

"Kevin?" asked Nick curiously, not expecting this reaction from him

"Years, I could have had years." mumbled Kevin as he took his face out of his hands.

"Kevin, what are you talking about?" asked Nick again as he glanced at Joe to see if he had any idea but Joe was still looking at Kevin in shock.

"I have been in love with her for years Nick." answered Kevin in grief.

"What?" asked Nick in shock. He had guessed that Kevin had feelings for Macy after seeing them together the last couple of days, but he thought they had just developed.

"Wait." said Joe suddenly. "Who does Kevin love?"

"Macy." said Nick with a sigh.

"But she doesn't love him?" asked Joe confusedly.

"No she does." answered Nick.

"But you didn't know this?" asked Joe to Kevin who simply shook his head. "So let me get this straight. Macy is in love with Kevin and Kevin is in love with Macy but neither one told each other?"

"That basically sums it up." said Kevin.

"Are you sure you feel that way about Macy?" asked Nick earnesty, wanting to make sure. Kevin just waked to his suitcase, opened it up and pulled out a stuffed animal and threw it to Nick.

"I've carried that everywhere I have gone for the last seven years." Kevin told him. Nick looked at what was in his hands and saw the bear that Macy had worked so hard to create for Kevin for their last Christmas before Kevin left for college. For anyone else this might seem like a small thing, but Nick knew that for Kevin to kept it with him that this long it meant a lot.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Nick quietly.

"I don't know." said Kevin in exasperation. "When I first realized I had a crush on her I was afraid she still saw me as Kevin of JONAS and not Kevin Lucas. I was planning on asking her later, but then you two got so close that I knew I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"Because of the JONAS book of law."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" asked Joe.

"_If more than one member of the band JONAS is crushing on the same girl absolutely no member may ask out said crushee or said member risks destroying the bond that males them awesome band mates and brothers." _recited Kevin.

"But Macy and I didn't have feelings for each other. We told you all that!" exclaimed Nick.

"Dude, no one ever believed you two." piped in Joe, making Nick throw up his hands in exasperation.

"Joe is right, Nick, we didn't believe you." said Kevin sadly.

"So you just gave up?" asked Nick.

"No!" defended Kevin, getting up and taking his bear back from Nick and sitting down with it in his lap. "By the time that summer ended I knew that my feelings for Macy weren't going away, so I knew that I had to tell her before I left or I would feel terrible."

"But you never did." said Nick.

"I was going to, at my going away party. After the day we had at the zoo I knew that would be the perfect time to tell her, but then…" trailed off Kevin, looking at his bear.

"Then what?" asked Joe, leaning forward.

"When I went to go find Macy I saw her and Nick in the kitchen. It looked really intimate, like you two were going to kiss or something. I knew when I saw that that I had lost my chance." said Kevin sadly. Nick thought back, trying to remember when Kevin was talking about. Finally remembering, he slapped his forehead and groan.

"Kevin, that was when I found out it was you that she had feelings for. I was comforting her, not getting ready to kiss her." explained Nick.

"Well I didn't know that then." grumbled Kevin, hugging the bear closer to him.

"Then why didn't you say something when you came home for the holidays? Obviously you saw then that we weren't together." asked Nick.

"Because you guys seemed even closer than before. Plus I couldn't get a moment alone with her to long before you would pop out of nowhere and eventually leave with her." said Kevin.

"That's because it hurt her to be around you for to long." said Nick.

"I hurt her?" asked Kevin sadly.

"Not intentionally, but whenever she would hang out with you to long it would hit her that you could never feel for her the way she felt for you. That hurt her." explained Nick.

"But he did feel the same way." offered Joe.

"Yes, we know this now." said Nick sarcastically.

"When I heard that you were getting married Nick, I thought that this may be my chance." said Kevin, looking at Nick. "Even if Macy still had feelings for you I might be able to win her over and have her give me a chance. I was hoping I might be able to get her to feel for me the way I felt for her. It was one of the reasons I made sure to make it Monday night; it was why I decided not to travel for awhile. But every time I thought I was making progress I would see you two together, even when Devon was there, and I could see the look on her face. Yours to. She loves you Nick."

"I know." said Nick and Joe and Kevin scrunched there foreheads in confusion. "Because I love her the same way she loves me. But Kevin, she is _in_ love with you just like I am _in _love with Devon."

Queitness overtook the room as Kevin thougth about what Nick had said. "What am I going to do?" said Kevin suddenly after a couple of minutes. "I know, I will call her or...or text her!" said Kevin excitedly, reaching for his phone.

"Kev, you can't. We aren't allowed to call them unless there is an emergency." said Joe.

"I just found out the girl I have been in love with for years loves me back, I call that an emergency." said Kevin simply, starting to dial his moms number but Nick pulled the phone from him.

"Kevin no, you can't." said Nick.

"Why not?" asked Kevin trying to reach the phone that Nick had behind his back.

"Because I know Macy better than practically anyone and if you try to call her now and tell her your feelings than she is going to run." said Nick, keeping the phone out of Kevin's reach.

"Why?" asked Joe incredulously.

"Because she wont believe Kevin. She is going to think that I told him and then assume that that is the only reason he thinks he has feelings for her." explained Nick.

"But I do have feelings for her. I'll just explain that to her." said Kevin, lunging for phone.

"Trust me, she isn't going to stay around to listen. She is probably going to think you are telling her out of pity or you are going to hate her and want to avoid her. So she is going to run so she doesn't have to go through that." said Nick. Finally Kevin gave up on the phone and sat down on the couch.

"Then I will tell her before the wedding starts." said Kevin.

"That still gives her time to run after the wedding and before the reception." said Nick, sitting on the sofa.

"Then what do I do?" asked Kevin in exasperation looking at his brothers.

"I have no idea dude." said Joe, holding up is hands and Nick sighed as he leaned back and thought.

"Wait!" said Nick sitting up after a few minutes. "I have the perfect plan." he said with a smirk.

* * *

He finally knows! What do you guys think? Please review.


	22. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any part of JONAS

To my readers - I am glad no one got upset about the whole punching scene but I needed Kevin to do something to finally make Nick tell him the truth.

* * *

The next morning Macy and Stella were woken up by Devon.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" hollered Devon as she shook Macy and then ran to Stella and started shaking her until her eyes popped open. "I'm getting married today!" she said happily.

"Yes, yes." groaned Stella into her pillow, she hated mornings. "We know, we know."

"Excited are we?" asked Macy as she sat up and stretched.

"Are you kidding? Excited doesn't even begin to describe it." said Devon bouncing in place. "There is so much we need to do."

"Breakfast first." said Macy, counting it off on her fingers. "Then hair and nails."

"Hair and nails?" said Stella picking her head off the table. "Okay, I am up." Devon and Macy laughed at Stella's response. The three girls made their way to the kitchen to find it smelling like pancakes.

"Hey girls'." greeted Macy's mom as she cut up some fruit. "I decided I would make you breakfast so that you can make your way to the salon as soon as possible."

"Thank you Ms. Misa." chorused Stella and Devon together while Macy gave her mom a kiss on the cheek in thanks. The girls ate their breakfast as they went over their list of what they had to do. After breakfast, they all got dressed and drove to the salon. Two hours later they walked out with their hair and nails looking absolutely beautiful. Next they drove to Devon's house and loaded her dress into the car. Stella and Macy got dressed then so that they would only have to worry about getting Devon's dress on her at the church. Next, Stella did Macy and Devon's makeup and then finished her own. When they finally headed their way to the church it was noon and it would only take about fifteen minutes to get there. They had found out right away that there was a back door that they were going to be able to use to get into Devon's dressing room. Once they had everything and everyone out of the car and into the room, Stella asked Macy to go let someone know they were there.

"Don't forget to wear your robe. I don't want anyone seeing the dress." order Stella as she and Devon started to pull out the dress from it's bag.

"Got it." said Macy, grabbing one of the long robes that they had brought. It covered almost all of the dress except the last two inches. Walking out of the room, Macy headed towards the front of the church and ran into Kevin.

"Kevin!" hollered Macy to get his attention as he was walking with his back to her.

"Hey Macy." said Kevin, turning to her with a grin and walked closer to her. "I take it you guys made it all right." he asked her as he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. Macy looked at him questioningly for a moment, knowing that that was a telling sign that Kevin was nervous although what he could be nervous about she didn't have a clue.

"Yeah, we just got here. Stella wanted me to let someone know. We don't want everyone think that Devon was a no show." joked Macy.

"Definitely not." remarked Kevin. "I will let everyone know."

"Thanks Kevin." said Macy and then she started to turn away.

"Hey Macy." called out Kevin to get her attention and she looked back at him. "You look beautiful by the way." Macy blushed a bit as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You haven't even seen the dress yet." she remarked with a smile.

"I wasn't talking about the dress." he told her with a grin before turning his back to her and walking away whistling. Macy stood there in shock before she shook her head and started her way back to the bride's dressing room. Kevin was really acting weird today...well weirder than he usually does. Still Macy couldn't help the grin that came over her face as she walked through the hallway because one thought had formed in her head; '_Kevin thinks I'm beautiful.'_

Macy made it back to the room just as Stella was starting to put the dress on Devon. It was already 12:45 with the wedding was scheduled to start at 1:30 and Stella wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Macy helped and soon the dress was on and Devon was standing still as Stella made adjustments to the material to make sure it was perfect. Devon's parents knocked on the door and came in to visit with her before the wedding took place. Her mother was in tears and her dad was grinning broadly, very proud of her. Stella informed Devon's dad the best way to walk without stepping on the dress while still being ableto be close to his daughter. Next, Nick's mom knocked on the door to say good luck to Devon and to let them all know that they were getting ready.

"It's time already." asked Devon with a huge grin.

"Sure is sweetie. Before you know it you with be Mr. Nick Lucas." said Devon's mom, giving her another smile. "I will see you out there. You look gorgeous."

"Tell them we will be right there." said Macy to Devon's mom before she left.

"Okay girls, time to get the robes on. No one else is going to see these dresses, especially Devon's until they are about ready to walk down the aisle." Macy helped Devon into her extra large robe and made sure it covered as much as the dress as possible before putting her own on. Macy and Devon led the way with Devon's dad walking with her behind the other two.

"There you are." said Joe with a sigh at seeing them coming. "We were wondering what was taking so long."

"Oh we didn't take that long." said Stella going to stand next to Joe. "Besides, Macy is wearing heals. You know she can't walk half as fast when she is wearing those."

"I would defend myself but she is right." said Macy, wincing slightly as she made her way to stand next to Kevin. "Stupid shoes." she mumbled to herself and Kevin chuckled.

"I'm sure you can lose them at the reception." whispered Kevin.

"Oh I plan on it. I already have replacements under my chair at the table." whispered Macy back as the music started and Frankie made his way down the aisle; he had grudgingly agreed to be the rind barer.

"Shall we?" asked Kevin as he held out his elbow and gave her a smile.

"Yes we shall." said Macy as she took off her robe and set it to the side. Tucking her hand in the curve of his arm and meeting his eyes she couldn't help but smile herself. Just as they were about to walk Macy heard a small sound behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Stella's eyes round as they looked back and forth between her and Kevin. Finally Stella's eyes found Macy's and Macy shook her head barely and Stella gave her a look that clearly told Macy that she had some explaining to do after this was over. Feeling a pull on her arm slightly, she faced forward again and started to walk with Kevin who had apparently missed the whole exchange between her and Stella.

Slowly the procession made its way down the aisle with everyone noticing how amazing the dresses looked on Macy and Stella. Standing in their assigned spots, Macy looked over at Nick and gave him an encouraging smile which he returned with a small smile that Macy would call only slightly nervous.

"We are so talking when this is over." whispered Stella in Macy's ear.

"I know." whispered Macy back as the wedding march started. Everyone watched as Devon, looking absolutely amazing in her wedding dress, turned into the entrance and began walking down the aisle with her father. The minute Nick and Devon's eyes met, they didn't go anywhere else, only separating briefly when Devon kissed her dad's cheek before he took his seat.

"You're amazing." said Nick quietly as he took her hands and all Devon could do was grin and try not to cry from happiness.

It was a beautiful ceremony to watch and both Macy and Stella got teary eyed as Devon and Nick exchanged vows. There was huge applause from those in attendance as Nick and Devon were pronounced man and wife and made their way back down the aisle. Luckily for Macy everything went very fast after that. Between greeting people and taking pictures and making it to the reception hall everything was a blur and Stella didn't have time corner Macy. It was when she and Devon were behind their table in the reception hall talking that Stella finally caught up with her.

"I can't wait till the dance. The first one as Mr. Nick Lucas. It is going to be great." said Devon and Macy smiled at her friend. The first dance with Nick had been one of the things that Devon had been looking forward to the most.

"It was Kevin?" asked Stella as she came up behind Macy, although she already knew the answer. Macy tried to shrug nonchalantly but it didn't work.

"How did you know?" she asked with a sigh.

"Are you kidding? The way you looked at him before you two walked made it so obvious. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I mean, looking back I can totally see the signs..." rambled Stella.

"Stella." said Devon, putting a hand on her arm. "You're rambling and your voice is steadily getting louder. Macy still doesn't want him to know."

"Why not?" asked Stella incredulously, although she did make sure to lower her voice. "You two would be so cute together. I bet if he knew the way you felt..."

"That is exactly what I _don't_ want to happen." said Macy.

"But Mace, he deserves to know." said Stella softly.

"I know and I am trying to tell him...I really am. I just..." said Macy trailing off and looking at Devon, but she had been pulled into a conversation with her mother and aunt. "Can we just not talk about this right now and enjoy the reception. I promise, tomorrow we can get into the nitty gritty details."

"Promise?" said Stella with a small smile.

"Promise." said Macy.

"Okay." said Stella with a sigh just as Joe came up to her.

"Stells, my little flower thing fell off and I can't get it to stay up anymore." he said, a little out of breath.

"Joe." said Stella with exasperation as she took the needle and flower from him. "Okay, the needle is bent. We will have to get another one. We will be right back Mace." With that said Stella dragged Joe away and Macy couldn't help but smile. Something's never changed with those two.

"Hey Macy." said Kevin, coming up to Macy and setting something on the table in front of his plate.

"Hey Kevin what are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just putting M n' M at the table. I almost left him on the window sill at the church." explained Kevin. Macy was thoroughly confused until she looked near his plate and her mouth opened in shock.

"Is that?" she asked, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yup." said Kevin proudly. "I told you I found someone else to take Mr. Bumbles place." Macy looked up at him, the shock still on her face but he was looking the other way. "Shoot, I will be right back Macy; mom needs me for a minute." he said before giving her small smile and walking away. Macy looked at his retreating form before looking back at the table. Slowly she picked up the stuffed bear that he had set there and ran her fingers along the number one charm that was around its neck fondly.

"Macy is everything alright? You look like you might cry?" asked Devon in concern; she had noticed the look on Macy once she had finished talking with her mother.

"Yeah, I am fine." said Macy, rubbing a finger under her eyes and was happy to fine that she actually wasn't crying.

"What is it?" asked Devon walking close to Macy to get a look at what was in her hands.

"This...I gave this to Kevin for Christmas before he left for college." explained Macy. "See, the guitar because of how much he loves it. The bikini because a bear in a bikini is Kevin's favorite comedic animal. The one boot because that was Kevin's lucky charm; he never got hit by lightening when he wore it." At this Devon looked at Macy in confusion but Macy looked like what she had said was the most natural thing in the world. "The number one charm because that was my lucky charm and I wanted him to remember who gave him the bear. I can't believe he still has it." Finished Macy quietly. Devon wrapped her arm around Macy shoulders and gave it a squeeze. Macy smiled at Devon sadly before looking at the bear again.

"It must be important to him." said Devon.

"But why?" asked Macy as she looked up.

"Only he knows the answer to that hun." said Devon before she looked at the people in the hall. "Everyone is about ready to sit." she told Macy and Macy nodded before setting the bear back down where Kevin had originally had it. Pulling herself together Macy tried to focus on the celebration around her; the whole bear thing had thrown her off. The meal was delicious and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Soon people started to get up and mingle again so that was the cue that the dinner was over. Next Joe got up and announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. It has already been planned that Nick and Devon would dance the first minute or so by themselves and then Joe, Stella, Kevin and Macy were supposed to go on the dance floor also. As the song began Devon looked into Nick's eyes smiling happily and Nick never took his eyes away from hers. Soon Joe and Kevin were beside Stella and Macy.

"Ready?" asked Joe as he held out his hand for Stella. She gave him a warm smile and followed him onto the floor.

"We're next." said Kevin as he took Macy's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. He lifted her hands to his neck a wrapped his arms around her waist. Macy felt her heart skip a bit at his closeness and she had took look down so that Kevin couldn't see her face. It was quiet between them for the first few seconds before Kevin finally spoke up.

"Macy, why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?" asked Kevin softly not sure how else to start the conversation. Macy's head jerked up in surprise at Kevin's question.

* * *

Please review! I didn't mean for this to be cliffy, but I need to edit somethings for the next chapter.


	23. Revelations

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of JONAS

This is the final chapter! Yay! I had so much fun writing this story and I am glad you enjoyed it.

Sorry again about the ending the last chapter like I did.

I managed to get some Joella in this one. I know there was an absence of it in the story, I am just not that good at writing it.

* * *

"What are you talking..." but Macy trailed off as Kevin raised his eyebrow at her. "Nick." said Macy casting a glare at the man dancing with his bride, but he was steadily not looking in her direction.

"Don't blame him. In his defense, he only told me after I punched him." said Kevin.

"You punched him?" asked Macy in surprise.

"Well I wouldn't really call it a punch because it didn't even leave a mark which I am so thankful for because Devon would have killed me. I think he only fell back out of shock and not from the actual punch." informed Kevin and Macy was quiet as she absorbed this and then shook her head to clear it.

"Kevin, what Nick told you..." she started again but Kevin interrupted her.

"Is it true?" he asked her.

"Well yes, but..." started Macy looking around as if she was looking for an escape.

"That's good because I love you to." said Kevin with a smile.

"No." said Macy firmly. "No, Kevin you don't have to do that. Just because what Nick told you is true doesn't mean you have any obligation to have feelings for me too."

"But Macy..." started Kevin but Macy interrupted him.

"Why are you doing this here? Why now?" asked Macy nervously, wishing there was someplace she could go.

"Nick told me to. He said it was the one time you wouldn't be able to run away from me because you knew how much Devon wanted the first dance to go perfectly. That way I could explain it to you." Macy glared at Nick again, but again he wasn't looking their way. Nick knew there was no way Macy would run out in the middle of the dance and cause a scene. Finally Macy sighed in defeat.

"Explain what?" asked Macy, still not being able to look at him.

"Explain that I have been in love with you for years." said Kevin and Macy finally met his eyes.

"Kevin..." started Macy again, probably to refute his claim but Kevin knew he didn't have much time till the song got over.

"Why don't you let me explain? You don't talk, I do for the moment. Please?" interrupted Kevin and Macy couldn't help but feel slightly scolded so she just nodded.

"I started to fall in love with you when I first watched you sing in the atrium with that Do Not Disturb sign on the door." Macy started to open her mouth again but at Kevin's look she shut it again. "I was afraid that you still saw me as Kevin of JONAS though so I didn't say anything, but I tried so hard to make you see me as just Kevin and it seemed to work. Then you and Nick started hanging out and I thought I had lost my chance because it was obvious that you two were going to start dating at any time."

"But it wasn't like that with Nick." defended Macy quickly and the snapped her mouth shut.

"I know that _now." _said Kevin. "But no one believed it then. You guys were to close and with the stupid JONAS book of law." At this Macy looked at Kevin questioningly. "Long story." said Kevin. "Then, when you and Nick still didn't get together by the end of the summer I decided I was going to tell you how I felt the day before I left. When you guy's threw me the surprise birthday party I thought that would be the perfect time. The first time I tried to tell you Cindy interrupted me and then when I went to go look for you I found you and Nick in the kitchen and it looked like you two were going to kiss and I knew that I was too late." rambled Kevin quickly getting more nervous. "When I came home from college on the holidays you guys weren't together, but you were inseparable. I couldn't spend barely any time alone with you before Nick would join us. That was one of the reason's I decided to travel, that way I didn't have to see you guys together all the time."

"Oh Kevin." said Macy, feeling bad.

"But it just had the opposite effect." continued Kevin as if Macy hadn't spoken. "The more places I visited the more I missed you. That's why I started carrying M n' M around with me. I had named him after you and having him with me made me feel like a part of you were with me too."

"M n' M?" asked Macy.

"Yeah, Macy Misa. M n' M." explained Kevin, blushing slightly. "I told you before that most of the girls I met were boring. That's because they weren't you. They didn't understand me. They didn't laugh with me or laugh at my lame jokes. They didn't want to listen to me talk about bears in bikini's, otter's with trumpet's or lemurs. They didn't have your smile or your eyes. They didn't make my tummy flip by just the thought of seeing them. They couldn't compare, not to you." Macy could feel her eyes start to fill with tears. "When I came back for Nick's wedding I told myself I was going to fight for you and see if you could possibly ever feel for me the way I feel for you. I never dreamed you already had." finished Kevin softly.

"But...but you always said I was your friend. Every time you visited, in some shape or form you called me your friend. After the fair, I was going to tell you and then you said you felt like you had your closest friend again." said Macy quickly, trying to not let the tears fall.

"I had always imagined that when I got married it would be to my best friend, the one I could spend all day with and be happy. That day at the zoo and that night at the fair were the happiest I had ever been because I_ was_ with my best friend; the only person I wanted to be with. I thought I was telling you how important you were to me. I didn't know it made you feel like I would never love you." Kevin looked into Macy's eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Please Macy, I don't want to spend the next seven years without you in my life." begged Kevin. Suddenly applause filled the room and Macy and Kevin looked around and noticed the dance was over. She saw Nick, Joe, Devon and Stella looking at them from their spots on the dance floor. Looking back at Kevin Macy felt lost.

"I gotta go." she told him as a tear slid down her cheek and she rushed off the floor.

"Wait...Macy." said Kevin starting to go after her but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him.

"Let her go." said Nick quietly.

"But I need to go after her. What if she doesn't come back?" said Kevin in a pained voice.

"She will. She just needs a minute to herself to process everything. You did explain it to her right?" asked Nick.

"Everything." said Kevin, looking at where Macy had left.

"Then she will come back. She loves you Kev." said Nick reassuringly, but all Kevin could do was look down sadly.

Macy ran as fast as she could, considering she had those stupid heels on. She pushed her way past people until she made it out to a hallway. She followed that till she reached a set of doors that she knew lead outside. Macy knew right now she needed some fresh air. Bursting through the doors she felt the fresh air hit her and it almost felt like a slap in face.

"What am I doing!" she said aloud before squatting in her dress and putting her hands around her next effectively burying her face into her legs. How could that have just happened? Kevin was in love with her and had been for years? Macy groaned as the questions went through her head but one thing kept coming to the fore front. Suddenly she stood up straight.

"Kevin loves me!" she said as if she had only just now grasped the idea. Macy turned one way and then the other trying to decide which way to go. Finally she hiked up her dress, pulled off her heels and made a run for the door she had just come out of. "Please tell me I didn't ruin it." she said to herself as she ran down the hall and back to the room where everyone else was. As she started pushing her way through the crowd she thought she could see him, still standing on the dance floor with everyone around him but he had his back to her.

"Kevin!" hollered Macy, but he didn't hear her over the music and people. Finally pushing through the last section of people Macy tried again as she ran across the dance floor.

"Kevin!" At hearing his name called, Kevin turned around to see Macy running towards him. Immediately Kevin went towards her and caught her around the waist as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I ran." mumbled Macy into his neck.

"All that matters is that you came back." said Kevin pulling way so that he could kiss her with seven years worth of pent up emotion, which she gladly returned. Finally the cat calls from those around them, and the need for air made them pull apart. "Be with me Macy?" asked Kevin, looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to be anywhere else." replied Macy and Kevin swooped down to kiss her again with a smile.

Later on in the evening, after everything had quieted after everyone witnessed what happened between Macy and Kevin, Devon, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Macy were standing off to the side talking.

"So Joe, you better hurry up or else you will be the last one of us to get married. There is no way I am waiting long to ask Macy to marry me." said Kevin, looking down at the woman he had his arm wrapped around.

"Really?" asked Macy with a smile.

"Definitely. We wasted enough time." answered Kevin, giving her a small kiss.

"You know, Kevin is right." said Nick as he looked at Joe. "You have been carrying that ring around for two years. When are you going to ask her?"

"What?" asked Macy and Devon simultaneously.

"You got her a ring already?" asked Devon.

"And you had it for two years?" asked Macy.

"What? I just haven't found the right time to ask her." said Joe.

"Do you have it on you now?" asked Macy. Joe nodded his head.

"Can we see it?" asked Devon. Joe hesitated before reaching in his pocket.

"Okay, but don't let her see it." he told them. Macy and Devon looked at the ring.

"Wow, it's beautiful Joe." said Devon.

"It really is." said Macy.

"Yeah and it will go perfectly with her outfits." said Joe proudly. Devon and Macy smiled at the comment knowing it was true before handing the ring back to her.

"Be brave Joe and just ask her." said Macy with a smile.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk." said Joe as he looked pointingly at Kevin. Macy blushed a little bit.

"Okay, maybe I'm not one to talk." remarked Macy and Kevin squeezed her waist in comfort.

"Macy may not be able to say anything, but I can." said Devon as she grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him towards the stage and grabbed the mike.

"Excuse me everyone." said Devon to make sure all eyes were on her and Joe, who was standing off to the side, not knowing what Devon was planning. "I know that their are some brides out there that want their wedding day to be completely about them and no one else. Luckily, I am not one of those brides. I want my wedding day to be the happiest day of my life and if I can share it with a happy moment of one of my friends or family it will only make the day better. So with that being said, Stella Malone will you come up her please?" said Devon, looking for Stella in the crowd. Finally she saw her friend make her way through the crowd and up on the stage.

"Devon, what is going on?" asked Stella in confusion.

"Stella I have asked you up her because Joe has been meaning to give you something for the past two years. With all the celebration, I think now would be a great time for him to do it. What do you think Joe?" asked Devon, looking at Joe with a grin.

"Um, well..." stuttered Joe, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Perfect. Then I well let you get to it." said Devon handing the mike to Joe and walking off the stage to Nick.

"Joe?" asked Stella nervously, glancing at the crowd.

"Stella, uh..." said Joe, glancing at the crowd also before looking at Stella and she gave him a small smile. "Devon is right, there is something I have been meaning to give you but I could never find the right time or I would talk myself out of it. I mean, I keep thinking that eventually your going to get smart and want to leave because we argue to much or I rip my clothes to much and you don't want to fix them anymore..." trailed off Joe as he realized he was rambling.

"I'm not going anywhere Joe." Stella told him softly.

"I know. I know that in here." said Joe, holding his hand to his heart. "This is the part that keeps getting me confused me." finished Joe pointing to his head.

"That wouldn't be a first." muttered Nick in the crowd, loud enough to hear which made everyone chuckle a little bit. Joe just sent him a glare before looking at Stella again.

"I should have done this a long time ago Stella." he said as he got down on one knee, making Stella gasp. "Stella Malone will you marry me?" asked Joe, holding up the ring. Stella looked at Joe and then the ring in shock.

"It took you two years to ask Joe?" asked Stella in confusion.

"Uh..." said Joe, looking at the audience they had and then back at Stella and gave her a nervous smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Joe! Of course it is a yes. I will be willing to fix your clothes for the next hundred years as long as I have you." answered Stella a smile making Joe grin broadly. Getting up off his knee, Joe put the ring on Stella's finger and kissed her to seal the deal. As they made their way off the stage amongst the applause, Stella ran over to Devon and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." she told her excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks." said Joe also with a warm smile.

"It was no problem, trust me." answered Devon. Macy walked up and gave Stella a big hug.

"I am so happy for you. Now we can plan your wedding." said Macy happily.

"Oh you know it. I already call you and Devon as my Maid of Honors." said Stella and the girls laughed while Joe groaned.

"Come on. I want to dance with my new fiancée." said Joe, smiling and pulling Stella on the dance floor.

"Aw, they are so cute together." said Macy, watching the two dance.

"Not nearly as cute as we are." said Kevin. "Want to go show them how it's done." asked Kevin holding out his hand.

"It will be my pleasure." said Macy with a smile. As they walked out to the dance floor, Macy looked over her shoulder and gave Nick a large smile.

"Well it's about time they worked that all out." said Nick, watching his best friends and brothers dance.

"Hey, don't be to hard on them." said Devon, leaning against his shoulder. "Part of it was your fault remember."

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" said Nick, defending himself.

"You couldn't." she agreed. "All that matters is that it worked out in the end. They just had to take a journey they didn't expect to get where they needed to be." Nick looked down at Devon lovingly and smiled.

"I stand by my earlier statement. You are amazing." said Nick and then gave Devon a sweet kiss. As they went back to watching those on the dance floor, Nick couldn't help but be thankful of the day that he stopped and talked to Macy in the atrium. His life could be completely different and Nick knew for certain that he didn't want his life to be any different than it was right now. His life was perfect; he was happy, his family was happy and his friends were happy. And he owed it all to an unexpected friendship.

* * *

Please review. I would love any final thoughts.


End file.
